Keijo: Futanari Girls
by snakebit1995
Summary: In this story all Keijo players are Futanari, and when they win they get more than money as a prize, their choice of opponent is theirs for the night. Nozomi joins the sport looking for Fame, Fortune and Fun, she soon learns that she and the newest class of competitors are getting a new formula. Contains: Breast Expansion and Butt Expansion as well as Lemons. CANCELED
1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Here we go a new Futanari Story that the readers voted for, this time with Keijo! Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Nozomi's POV**

My Name is Nozomi Kaminashi and I'm gonna be a great Keijo Player although it's gonna take a lot of work and training, and all that starts today, at an entrance exam camp. There's a lot of reasons I want to be a great Keijo player, one is the money and two…is the bonus you get when you become a player, they have this stuff that they keep under wraps that makes the players into Futanari, girls with dicks and when you win a race you get to claim any of your opponents for a good time, unfortunately you have to get into a Keijo school before you can become a Futanari, so that's why I'm here today at a training camp to try and get accepted. The early tests weren't too had but soon it was time for my final exam, and I wasn't gonna throw my chance, especially with a high-ranking recruit around, I was gonna crush her.

"Our groups pretty much unchanged, are you excited Miyata?" I asked the girl I had befriended.

Unlike me who has some natural curves Miyata is fairly flat chested, her butts nice though.

"Yes I saw, I'll be dealing with her myself." Miyata pointed at a girl named Yamikumo.

"Ah well good luck, let's both do our best!"

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Later (Normally I will do the races I'm just brushing over the entrance tests for time)**

"We both made it." I clapped "This place is great!"

"Stop Reminiscing and come on." Miyata sighed "We have a schedule you know."

"Nozomi-chan!" Hanabi waved "You made it!"

"Oh Kawai-san." I gasped "Yeah I passed, hmm your tie is different than mine."

"Oh mine is blue because I'm in the Elite Class." She explained "Still I think your red ribbon is much cuter."

"Kaminashi Nozomi-san?" a tall curvy blonde girl came up to me "Yes, you have a great body!"

 _She speaks English._

"You're a girl after my own heart." She grabbed my chin "Soon I think I'll get you all to myself."

"Nozomi this is Kusaki Mio." Hanabi explained "She's a friend from the Elite Class, she's the first in our class."

"I'm 20 years old, I like bikes and flirting with cute girls!" she smiled "I'd love to have a race without someday, I want you to be my prize~. See you later."

"What was all that?" Miyata asked.

"It…beats me." I sighed.

"Well come on, we have an appointment for a physical, ours were booked together for some reason."

"Yay I get to share with you." I laughed following her.

The two of us headed to a small office where a teacher with long blue hair was waiting for us.

"Miyata and Kaminashi right?" she asked.

"That's us." I nodded.

"Great strip I've got to give you the once over." She said.

The woman looked us over before getting out a needle.

"W-What's that." I shivered.

"This is the sweet stuff." She smiled "Some girls take up Keijo just for this, it's the secret sauce that makes Futanari, we've got a special formula this year, supposedly it can make you grow when you win lots."

"Really, that sounds awesome." I cheered.

"I wonder if it'll make my boobs bigger." Miyata blushed.

"Arms out." The teacher said aiming the two needles "Here we go."

"HMM!" we both gasped as we took the shot.

I felt a surge of pleasure all over my body and a ache near my crotch, I groaned and moaned before I looked down and saw a big throbbing penis twitching between my legs, two sagging balls under it.

"Look at it, I've got a dick!" I yelped pointing it at Miyata.

"Don't thrust it around like that." She sighed examining her own "It…feels pretty good."

"Well you're all set, here's your room assignment have fun settling in and getting used to your new attachment." She said.

Miyata and I struggled to get our clothes back on, discovering quickly how hard it is to manage our new penises, still we got back in uniform and headed towards our room assignment, apparently it was some cursed room that makes people drop out. I just wanted to get settled in and try out my new stick, maybe masturbate a little, see if Miyata wanted to have some fun.

"Alright here we go." Miyata nodded at me and got ready to open the door.

Inside was a thick girl with vibrant red hair and a smaller skinnier girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hi there." I gasped "Nice to meet you, I'm Nozomi Kaminashi."

"Sayaka Miyata." My friend said "We'll be living with you."

"Yes hello." The busty girl said "I'm Non Toyoguchi."

 _Wow she's got some big tits!_

"Hmm." I looked over at the other girl who was reading a strange magazine.

 _Is…is that hentai?_

"I'm Nozomi." I said.

"Aoba…Kazane." She mumbled.

 _The Quiet type I guess._

"I hope you don't mind but we picked our beds so you guys have to pick one of the other two." Non said before she stumbled over her bag and slammed her face into the door "I'm okay!"

 _You're face says other wise…_

"I'm a little clumsy and everyone was saying Keijo was a bad idea but…I really wanted to try it." She blushed "It feels so good.'

"See you liked it too." I giggled "Have you tried it out yet?"

"No we haven't." Miyata sighed "And I wish Nozomi hadn't just come out with something like that."

"Do you guys, want to try something out right now?" Non blushed "I…feel really eager right now."

"Yeah let's do it!" I said throwing my clothes of and flopping on my bed.

"Yippee!" Non joined me.

"Might as well join you." Miyata sighed "I'm horny as hell after that shot."

Soon the three of us were casually stroking, it felt really good to just pump my hand, my breasts lightly rolling on my chest as my cock twitched as I stroked.

"HHMM!" Non moaned rubbing her large breasts as she thrusted her hips and stroked faster and faster.

"Fuck." Miyata hissed "This…is really good, but I need more."

"Huh?" I gasped as she crawled onto my bed.

"Spread 'em." She demanded.

"OHHH!" I moaned as she suddenly slipped into me.

"Shit, you're tight." She moaned slowly thrusting into me.

"Oh Miyata!" I moaned as she fucked me "Harder!"

"You don't need to worry about that." She smirked lifting one of my legs up onto her shoulder as she drilled me.

"Oh Kazane." I moaned looking over "Come on join us, you gotta try this!"

"Hmm…" the girl just squirmed on her bed, sitting up and facing the widow.

 _Is her arm moving…Hmph she's jerking it right now._

"HMM!" Miyata squeezed one of my tits "I…I can feel something coming!"

"Yes…give me all you have Miyata!" I moaned "HAAA!"

"OHHHHH!"

The two of us came together, cum spraying out of our cocks and over my belly.

"Hmph." She smirked laying on top of me "Seems we know who's on top here Nozomi, your ass is mine."

"HYA!" I flipped over her and slammed my cock into her pussy as she laid on her stomach "No way, your ass is mine!"

"NOZOMI!" she moaned as I fucked her from behind "HAA!"

"HMM!" I gasped at how amazing this felt, the tightness of her snatch, the warmth of Miyata's pussy, her soft ass that I felt my crotch slam against it.

"Here it comes!" I smiled at Miyata "HAA!"

I busted inside the white haired girl, filling her pussy with my hot sticky cum.

"HMM!" I sighed falling forward on top of her "Draw for now."

"Yeah draw, I'll show you I'm the dominate one." She panted.

"Yeah right." I licked her ear and rubbed her leg "You're mine and you know it."

"Oh by the way there are only two beds." Non moaned jerking off "You two will have to share."

"I don't mine that at all." I smirked.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Nozomi attempts to bond with her roommates.**

 **There will be more detailed chapters in the future with the girls fighting in races and using their juicy booties for stuff, hope you'll stick around to find out!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kazane

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Nozomi's POV**

"Hmm." I mumbled waking up in bed with Miyata.

"Morning." She sighed as we untangled ourselves from each other.

The room only has two beds, intentionally, so Miyata and I shared and Non and Aoba shared, since Miyata and I are both rough sleepers we usually end up tangled in our sleep.

"You're poking me." She sighed.

"Sorry, it has a mind of its own in the mornings." I laughed.

"Morning, ready for the day?" Non asked.

"Yup." I stretched "It'll be great, ready Aoba."

"Hmm." The girl shrugged and began to get dressed.

Aoba has been quiet since we started living her a few days ago, she barely ever has sex with us or enjoys what we do, she just goes class and comes back to read, if I try to talk to her she just ignores me.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll come around." Miyata said getting dressed "Now hurry up or you'll be late for breakfast."

* * *

 **Later**

We did the usual normal morning workout before it was time for breakfast, sometimes it hard to work out on an empty stomach.

"Hmm." Kazane leaned over.

"Do you need something?" I asked "Soy Sauce?"

"Hmm." She turned back to her meal.

 _She really hates talking…I bet Hanabi could get her talking if she was here, I wonder where she is I haven't seen her since we started here._

After some yummy breakfast we headed back outside for the afternoon training. Miyata and I were partners for stretches where she complained that I was either pushing too hard or accidentally rubbing my crotch on the back of her head.

"I'm excited I wonder what we'll be doing today." I smiled "I'd love to stretch my legs on a new land type or something."

"I doubt that'll happen." Miyata stood up "We're in Gym Uniforms today not swimsuits."

"Maybe it will be new techniques." Non smiled.

"That be good too." I nodded "I wanna see something flashy so I can make sure I win, I want to test that rumor about the serum we got. What about you Miyata?"

"I'm okay with anything." She shrugged.

"Don't lie you want something fun too." I giggled "I felt you grinding in your sleep."

Before long it was time to start working out and our training was tough, dragging tires behind us, doing hip thrusts and squats, various things to strengthen our bodies before a class in the afternoon.

* * *

 **Later**

After a tough few days were finally had a few hours to relax in our room, so as usual some of us were having fun. The afternoon had been rough, we had lost a challenge posed by the teacher and ended up being the room with the lowest score which meant one of us had to "Treat" her, fortunately Miyata took one for the team on that front.

"NGH!" I grunted.

"HAA!" Non moaned as I spread her juicy butt and pushed my cock into her ass "Nozomi!"

"You're so tight!" I gasped thrusting faster and faster, feeling her soft cheeks smack against my crotch.

I felt her insides hugging my cock as I pounded her from behind, Non moaning and panting as she grinded against the bed to stimulate her own penis. Miyata was casually sitting at her desk gently rubbing her dick through her shorts while reading a saucy book.

"Non! I can't take it I'm gonna…HAAAA!" I moaned.

"HMMM!" she gasped "ME TOOO!"

I pulled out and busted all over Non's butt, coating it with spunk while her own cock blasted a few ropes that got stuck to the sheets of her bed.

"Phew…" I panted "You wanna go for a bit Miyata?"

"I'm fine." She shrugged.

"Aoba?" I looked at the silent member of our room who just stood up and left.

"I guess she doesn't wanna." Non pouted.

"Does she not like us?" I wondered.

"No, she probably just went to call home again." Miyata explained.

"I feel like we could all be closer if Aoba-san would just join us once and a while, is she scared of sex?" I wondered.

The rest of the night was quiet but before long mostly everyone was in bed, Miyata and Non were both asleep but when I rolled over and looked across the room to the other bed to see Kazane was still awake.

"Something wrong?" I asked her.

"Hmm." She yipped a bit and pulled the sheets higher up to cover her face.

"Here I know how to help you relax." I smiled making her sit on the edge of the bed while I pulled her shorts off and freed her hard penis "You've barely used this have you I bet it's just begging for attention, don't worry once you try this you'll open up I'm sure of it, you're just nervous about your first time."

I leaned forward and licked her penis up and down, coating it with my deliver before starting to bob my head up and down to suck her cock, the thick rod hitting the back of my throat. Kazane was moaning before grabbing my head and thrusting her hips, pushing more of her cock into my mouth.

"Seems someone is eager." I smiled stroking her cock before turning around and shaking my ass for her "Come on, take me for a ride."

"O…okay." Aoba said getting in position behind me.

"HMMM!" I moaned as my pussy spread to take her thick girth.

"UGH!" I grunted "Oh that's good…come on, fuck me."

Kazane held my hips and started thrusting, pounding my pussy from behind and making pleasure roll through my body, Aoba was panting furiously like a dog as she leaned into my and picked up the pace. My breasts jiggled around and my cock slapped up and down, striking against my smooth belly as it made loud smacking noises that I feared would wake the other girls.

"Ha…Ha!" Kazane moaned "So good, I…I love it!"

"Yes that's it, fuck me, just let loose!" I moaned moving back to slam my ass into her crotch "Oh Kazane, I can't take this!"

"Yes!" she panted "It's…it's too much!"

"HAAA!" we both screamed as we climaxed together, Kazane's thick cum filling my snatch.

"That was really good." I moaned as Kazane laid on top of me from behind.

"Yeah…" she mumbled "Really…nice."

"Shut up!" Miyata threw a pillow at us "Some of us are trying to sleep and don't want to be kept up by your moans all night long!"

"She's just jealous." I snickered

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Nozomi and her roommate keep up their training.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training Days

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Nozomi's POV**

"HMM!" I walked out towards the pool in my one-piece swimsuit "I wish we could wear something more comfortable, the pros get to wear bikinis and we have to wear these things."

"Yeah…" Miyata blushed "Especially with our dicks, they don't do many favors, you can see the outline."

"I don't know." I looked at the outline near the crotch of her white suit "I kinda like that."

"K-Knock it off." She mumbled.

"HAA!" I cheered as we got closer and I leaned over the pool "Finally a real Land, I can't wait to get on it! KYA!"

I gasped and looked back to see Miyata poking my butt.

"Was just seeing, it seems your butt has gotten better." She noted.

"You could have asked!" I yelled.

"How shameless." Non noted.

"I fucked you last night." Miyata glared.

"Wow Kazane." I looked at the girl "You look really good in that swimsuit, I never knew your boobs were so big."

"S-Stop." She blushed covering herself.

"Listen up." The teacher called "We'll be starting on the lands today, and for your first lesson you'll be doing a Mock Race with the teachers. Four on on, you'll be grouped by room."

"Wow sounds fun." I smiled "And damn Sensei looks so good in that swimsuit, Miyata I'm getting so horny."

"Hold it in." she grumbled.

We watched on from the sidelines as the first groups of students went up and got schooled by the teachers, you could tell they were pros.

"I'm getting nervous." Non shivered.

"Come on they're pros this'll be good experience." I reassured her "Besides look how sexy the teachers are, I can't wait to bump and grind against them."

"Well…when you put it that way." Non blushed.

"Next up is Room 309!"

"Alright!" I cheered leading the way "Let's get ready for a good show!"

I blinked when I got on the land and saw we were against Ujibe Sensei.

"Can I get a switch." I asked "I wanna fight with a sexy older lady please!"

"What did you just say?!"

"Nozomi!" Miyata hissed.

"HMPH!" I pouted "Fine but I really wanted to play with Hokuto-sensei."

I huddled up with my team and we quickly discussed out strategy.

"Okay! BEGIN!"

The bell rang and Kazane immediately sprung into action, darting around behind and trying to strike only to get blocked.

"Hmph!" Miyata was already in position to strike back with a Butt Gatling.

Even with Miyata's amazing speed she wasn't able to land a hit, I was stunned, Miyata's cute butt was always so fast but I could sort of understand how a former amazing super pro was wiping the floor with her, as much as I wanted to help her I laid back to bide my time.

 _THERE!_

I flipped in and twisted my back to land a powerful blow, it looked pretty awesome if you ask me, even if I missed because the teacher jumped.

The air snapped from the force of my attack, blowing back like a storm.

"HAA!" Miyata and the others yelled as their clothes were shredded, their naked bodies exposed to the air.

"Uhh…did I do that?" I sighed.

* * *

 **Later**

"Simple you cut their swimsuits with a whirlwind." Hanabi said when we saw her at lunch with Mio "It's called a **Vacuum Butt Cannon**."

"You spin your body and hips together and it creates a vortex of wind and force." Mio smiled at me "Although it's a powerful move not many people can or will use it professionally or casually."

"I can't believe you pulled that off without even meaning too." Hanabi smiled "It's really impressive, you looked a little silly though spinning around like that."

"You're a lot like how Hanabi described you." A girl said "You might be able to make it to the Elite Class."

There was a girl seated there, she had messy spiky blue hair and slightly tanned skin, she had a cute face but I had never seen her before.

"Umm…?" I looked confused.

"This is my roommate from the Elite Class." Hanabi explained.

"Nice to meet you, I ranked second on the entrance test and I'm the fastest outfighter in western Japan." She smiled "Rin Rokudo."

"I think you're pushing it since your just a student." Hanabi giggled.

"Aim as high as possible." Rin said.

"Isn't she funny?" Mio asked "But don't be scared off her, she likes cats, just call her Rinrin like everyone else."

"Hey!" the girl yelped.

"Um Rinrin what you said before, is it true?" I asked.

"You're already using it!"

"Are you really that fast?" I asked.

"Hmph." She smirked "Well, count them."

My vision blurred as a flurry of butt thrusts clouded my vision, it only lasted maybe two seconds but I couldn't keep count after the first half second.

"So?" she leaned in as she stopped "How many thrusts?"

"I…" I just blinked.

"Well the answer is." She flashed behind Non and rubbed the girls large breasts "The answer was 15, that's how fast I am."

 _15…in just two seconds?_

"When it comes to speed I don't lose." Rinrin explained.

"Tsk." Miyata clicked her tongue "If your that fast in bed it's just sad, you probably finish so quickly."

"Hmph." Rin smirked "I don't know, how about you come find out just how good I am with those thrusts."

"Well we've gotta get back to class." I said interrupting as the bell rang "See you later."

 _People like the Elite Class are on a whole other level, I really need to master this Cannon thing to keep up._

"What a rowdy group." Non said.

"Tell me about it." I said.

"Hmph." Miyata pouted "Just as ridiculous as you, I bet you'd fit right in, congrats the "Fastest Outfighter in the West" likes you."

"Uhh…" I just blinked as she walked by "Don't worry you'll always be my favorite bedtime buddy."

"Hmph." She huffed and kept walking.

* * *

 **Later**

"What is that?" Non asked.

"Uhh…" Aoba just blinked.

"There are no words to describe that…thing you're wearing." Miyata added.

"HMM!" I groaned "I-It's called a UTM! OHH! It hugs my body all weird and there's a-"

"HAAAA!" I felt my legs go numb and I fell to my knees "S-So good…"

"Huh?"

"There's a vibrator twisting up my front!" I moaned "My cock…can't stop!"

"So not only is it pulling your muscles like taffy but you're in a state of near orgasm the whole time too?" Miyata asked.

"YESS OHHH YESS!" I through my head back in rapture "HAAAA!"

 _I've got two weeks to master this suit, that Vacuum Cannon and then compete in the promotion test for the Eilte Class, there's no time to waste._

* * *

 **Later**

"Come on." Miyata blinked as I crawled into bed and wrapped myself in the covers "You wanna do a little tonight."

"No." I groaned "I can't feel my muscles and my dick's been getting milked by that damn suit all day long, there's no way I can manage to move to have sex, even if I had the desire."

"This suits draining you." Miyata warned "Maybe you should stop."

"I can't." I told her "I have to win that race and show how strong I am…don't you want to too? This will be our first serious race and our first chance to see if that formula really does what they say."

"Make us grow is we win." She blushed looking at her flat chest "I don't even care about that, I just want to win."

"Hmm…" I hugged her and started to drift off to sleep "You changed shampoo."

"Shut up don't smell me." She mumbled.

"I like it." I whispered "I love the smell of vanilla."

"You're terrible." Miyata kissed me.

"So are you." I kissed her back.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Finally we're done with the buildup and set up!**

 **Next Time- We get down to business! Class Change Exam time!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Miyata Vs Rin

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Nozomi's POV**

Today was the day, the Class Change Races, I was looking forward to showing off how awesome and strong I was…and winning a sexy lady for the night.

"I can't wait." I smiled "I'm raring to go."

"For good reason." Miyata said "If you graduate as a member if the Elite Class you get to start at B Class in the Pros. We're racing in groups of 4, so it's a lot smaller than the entrance exam where we raced in groups of 12."

"Well that's good, then you only need to sink three people to win." Non noted.

"These are the groups!"

"Wow!"

"I'm in the first race." Miyata looked "Against Rin…seems each race has an elite in it."

"Oh look I'm in Race 2." I pointed "Fujisaki Kotone? Who's that?"

"Why are all my opponents so big." Non sniffled.

"Oh such cute partners, I just can't chose who I'll take when I win." Mio smiled at Kazane and the other two girls in her race.

"In order to advance you have to best an Elite student." Miyata said "It's just like any other test."

We all started to get ready, Miyata was up first so I was walking around looking for Fujisaki to see who my newest opponent is. I found her sitting around listening to a music player, she seemed quiet and didn't even react when I walked passed.

 _I won't lose, I've worked too hard for this._

"Checking out your own ass?" Rinrin asked.

"Kya!"

"I'm disappointed I wanted to race you, I had my eye set on you as my prize for a while." She smirked "You know this is the first serious race for the elites too, so we're all pushing to see if the rumors around that serum are true too. Well it won't be much longer till we know, I mean my opponents aren't that strong, I hope I get serious enough to trigger it."

"There's strong ones in your group." I looked at her seriously.

"I mean there's a couple strong ones around here, but I'm looking for real S-Class Talent." She shrugged "Rest assured I'll go all out no matter what, you better win, I wanna race you some time Kaminashi…you'll be a great prize."

" **Group 1 Assemble!"**

"Gotta go." Rin walked away.

"Tsk…" Miyata walked by.

"Sayaka…" I mumbled.

She looked angry, she hated being looked down upon.

 _Got her Miyata…_

* * *

 **Miyata's POV**

"One of you will have to pick a Land from the box."

"One of you three do it." Rokudo said "I don't wanna accidentally pick something that only benefits me.

"Let's do rock paper scissors." One of the girls said.

"We're doing this one." I said taking a card out.

"Group A will fight on the Seesaw."

 _How is that gonna work…?_

I started stretching to loosen up, I was gonna kick Rin's ass and show her I was the faster one.

"So any ideas?" Nozomi asked.

"I'll figure it out when I get on it." I told her.

"Well good luck, I know you'll show off how awesome and amazing you are!" she yelped.

"Relax." I walked passed her "Leave it to me."

I walked out onto the land and set my feet, I felt it rocking a little as we stepped on.

 _Okay, I think I see why they call it Seesaw._

" **DING!"**

"BEGIN!"

The second the bell rang I moved in to strike, not wasting even a second, I swung around but hit air.

 _She dodged, but I was going so fast…I just missed her._

"Hahaha You surprised me." Rin laughed placing a hand on her thigh "I had heard you were the calm and collected type but it turns out your so passionate Miyata."

 _So she did know about me._

"Form you speed right there I'm guessing you're an Outfighter." She smirked "Are you eyeing my spot as fastest in the west?"

"You're not the fastest in anything." I said.

"Well I am for the top-."

"I'm saying your wrong." I told her "I'm here, and it bugs me that you would claim that title without even fighting with me."

"Oh I got ya, my bad." She smirked as the other two girls tried to get her from the side "Since where here why don't we do that now."

Her entire lower body blurred and knocked the other two off the land with no issue.

"Let's see who's faster." She smiled as her hair popped up "Now let's go!"

Rin dashed in and I blocked her only to immediately have to turn to the other side and block there.

 _She was on my left but…it's like she disappears._

"You're pretty good." Rin darted around the ring and took pot shots at me as she moved.

 _She's so fast, her ass is slamming me all over, I can't get a read on her cause she keeps changing her speed._

"Hmph." I leaned back to avoid her ass as she tried to uppercut me.

"Come on is that all you got?!" she laughed swinging around again.

I moved to block but it was a fake out and the core moved around, out crotches slamming together.

"HAA!" I moaned a bit.

 _She fought back with her dick!_

"This was fun but it's over now!" Rin shot at me.

"HMPH!" I stepped to the side and she missed and I took my opening to attack **"Tripe Cyclone!"**

I spun three times but unfortunately Rin jumped and bent around all of them but I did throw my ass back and slam against her, her dick briefly rubbing against my ass.

"Nice little trick." Rin glared "But it won't work again!"

The two of us started dancing around the land, each dodging an attempting to land a blow.

"HA!" she threw her butt back and started attacking with a **Gatling** like attack.

"Too easy." I said blocking her attack.

We both slide back and took a second to breathe.

"You're fast but-." She started attacking again "You're no match for me! **Butt Gatling!"**

Again she attacked with a flurry of blows and I blocked her, before I knew it, she was behind me.

 _Impossible, no one can attack like this._

She hit me but I managed to recover before I slid off the land. Rin quickly attacked again and tried to Gatling me, I blocked only to go blurry and get hit.

 _It's impossible…I can't hold my breath to attack, she's suffocating me, she never stops throwing shots out…she's kicking the crap out of me, but I can win if I just last a few more seconds…_

"There!" I slid back to dodge.

I reached back and gave myself a pretty uncomfortable wedgie, it not only dug into my butt but my dick was getting strained as well. With that I was easily able to slip around Rokudo and slam my butt into her. I darted around her rapidly and slammed my ass into her multiple times.

"You're fast." I noted hitting her "But please call yourself 2nd fastest from here on."

I slammed her and launched Rin out of the ring, sealing my victory.

"Rokudo-san has sunk! The Winner is Sayaka Miyata!"

"I see." Rin surfaced "You bet everything on the last 30 seconds."

"That was awesome." She shook my hand "I'll be waiting for you tonight, try not to be this fast in bed okay."

"Hmph." I managed to carry myself back to the sidelines where my friends were waiting.

"Something wrong Miyata?" Non asked.

"Just…really hot." I moaned "HNGH!"

I felt my swimsuit getting tight all over and saw that I was getting bigger, my butt was clearly rounder, my penis felt even tighter in my swimsuit and my chest…it was actually there, not large, but about C-cups.

"It's real…" Kazane gasped.

I blushed from everyone looking at me, it was embaressing.

"Alright!" Nozomi yelled "Now it's my turn, I'm gonna show how awesome I am and getting even sexier!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Nozomi tries Doggy Style.**

 **(The rest of the Promotion Races will take place in the next chapter and then there will be prize sex!)**

 **Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nozomi Vs Kotone Fujisaki

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Nozomi's POV**

 _Miyata really got pummeled but she still won, so I have to do my best too so that she doesn't leave me behind._

"I'm going." I walked off.

"Hmph." Miyata put her hand up and gave me a high five "You better win."

"Gotcha." I laughed going over to where my group was meeting.

"As before someone pull a card to determine the land."

"Oh me I'll pick." I walked up "Is that alright?"

"Hmm." The girl from the elite class, Kotone Fujisaki just sighed and looked at the sky.

"Okay then." I reached in "Fountain."

"Huh?" Kotone looked over "Did you pull the card without telling me? How mean."

"I totally asked!"

I looked at the Land as it was set up "Looks slippery, I'll have to be careful. What I really need to worry about is that girl, I wonder how she competes."

"I'm not sure, but she's strong." Kazane said "She comes from A house of Keijo players."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Her Mom was a Keijo player." Hanabi said walking up "And a famous prize queen at that, she's the mother of modern Keijo, he sister is a player too. She was taught by legends of Keijo so she's been aiming at S-Class since the start."

"I see a high-class purebred." I nodded "Just like a racehorse."

"Don't worry you'll be just fine!" Hanabi hugged me from behind, her crotch rubbing against my butt "I'll be cheering for you Nozomi-chan…I'll be cheering so hard."

"H-hey!" I yelped "I gotta go!"

I walked out towards the land, I expected it to be slippery, but not this much, I fell over almost right away, fortunately I managed to grab Fujisaki-san for support, unfortunately I neatly pulled her swimsuit off in the process.

"I'm so sorry I slipped and-."

"YES!" she blushed looking off.

"Huh?" I followed her eyes "You've sure been staring at the male staff a lot."

I looked down and saw her penis was looking rather erect in her one piece.

"I see, nothing weird at all." I smiled "Like what you like, I won't judge! By the way, are you trying to be a Prize Queen like your Mom?"

"No." she said blankly "My family has nothing to do with any of this.

 _Did I say something?_

" **BEGIN!"**

The bell rang but Kotone just had her back to us like it was no big deal.

 _I could go right now but her attitude is throwing me off_

The other two girls in our race dashed towards Kotone before I moved a step, without even looking back Kotone lowered her body and slammed into the girl with her butt.

"I have other things to do, let's finish this Cerbby." Kotone said somehow sliding backwards.

 _What is this girl?!_

"The way she moves." I mumbled as I watched Kotone's butt jiggle and attack "It's like her ass is chasing them around."

"HMPH!" I jumped in and threw my ass to the side only for her to move with me.

 _Then the other way!_

I swung around and she instantly blocked the left.

 _So fast!_

"HA!" I gasped as her ass grabbed my swimsuit and she tossed me over to the side "Well…I think I get it now, you're moving on instinct, everything is up to your ass. You're ass is on auto-piolet. The problem I'm having is wondering how you know where we are? You fighting with you back turned, it's like you don't care about the race, you're just leaving it to your butt."

"Leaving it too my ass?" she hummed patting her booty "Well I guess so but frankly that's exactly what I was doing. I don't care about Keijo, I just want to win, get my rewards and be done with it all, there's nothing exciting about this for me."

"Fine if that's how you'll be I'll make you face me." I said with determination "If I won you without you being interested that be no fun at all! First I gotta figure out how you're doing that trick."

"Such a pain." Kotone slid over by me, separating the other competitor and I from each other, blocking out any chance of a team up.

"You can work together if you want." She sighed swinging her butt at me "It's not gonna matter to me."

"HMPH!" I stepped around her.

"Cerbby won't stop from that." She said as her ass swung at my gut "Once I win Cerbby will get bigger and stronger, and then I can take it even easier in Races, it's perfect for me."

 _Fine I'll try to intercept her!_

"HYA!" I threw my ass back only for her to slide around me without looking "What?"

"HMPH!" Kotone slide around me with her ass and smashed the plump booty into my face.

"Devour her."

"HMM!" I held my breath and tried not to move, Kotone sliding right under me and nearly slipping off the Land.

 _That's it!_

Kotone stood up looking a little flustered by her whiff.

"Well then!" I ran in "Let's go!"

I landed behind her and stepped in a triangle formation before moving to strike, Kotone mirroring my movements.

"Feints won't work." She sighed bumping my back, our asses smashing together for a brief moment, the both of us blushing.

"Okay I've got it. It's a motion detector." I smiled "It's not your ass that's hyper sensitive it's your feet, you detected the slight rumble in the land when someone moved. So, am I right? I can tell you're looking panicked so stop leaving it to your ass and race me for real!"

"Tsk." The girl hissed a bit before looking away "Rip her apart!"

"MMM!" I threw my butt back to block only to have Kotone's ass cheeks grab my swimsuit "HRRAA!"

I swirled my hips and made my butt jiggle rapidly, the motion transferring to Kotone and running through her.

"HAAA!" she moaned "S-stop…I'll…!"

"That worked." I snickered "You're lower half is super sensitive just a little shake like that and you nearly came on the spot!"

"Don't say that so loud!" she blushed.

"HMPH!" I ran in and slammed my crotch against hers shaking again, out dicks rubbing together through our clothes.

"OOOHHH!" Kotone's eyes rolled back "HAA!"

"HMM!" I bit my own lip as the pleasure pumped into me.

 _I guess that's the danger if you want to use your cock on offense, you gotta be able to take the pleasure._

"HRRA!" Kotone ran in and slammed her chest against mine "Stop messing with me!"

"You turned around." I smirked pushing her back "You're serious now, good."

"GRR!" she swiped her tits against my face before spinning on her bottom half, my ass intercepting hers.

 _She's getting so fast, and her body is attacking in combination._

"GAH!" I coughed as her ass slammed into my stomach.

 _There's no more openings! I have to break through._

"HMM!" I slid back on the water to get some distance from her ass and think of something to do "Fine…I'll just do that!"

I flipped in.

" **Vacuum Ass Cannon!"**

The air rippled and blasted but Kotone had sucked in her belly and leaned around it.

"Shit I missed." I hissed only to see the right thigh of Kotone's swimsuit rip off "Grazed her at least-GAH!"

 _My legs…they feel like jelly…and my hips as stinging more…the recoil is so much!_

 _I can't believe I missed…_

"HMPH!" I flipped again "I won't miss again!"

"Fine!" Kotone growled "I'll just settle this than! **Full Powered Cerberus!"**

" **Vacuum Ass Cannon!"**

Our asses collided with a powerful smack, the air snapping and rippling suddenly.

"N-No!" Kotone yelled as her feet lifted up

"HRRA!" I blasted her off the platform.

Kotone splashed down and I was declared the winner.

"YES-Ow my back!"

"Grr…" Kotone growled pulling herself up from the water.

"That was fun." I said offering her a helping hand "Thanks for taking me seriously."

"I told you…I don't care about races." She said swimming off.

"Okay then…" I sighed heading back to the sidelines.

"Great job Nozomi!" Non clapped "that move was awesome!"

"That's the first time I've used it since the last assessment test." I laughed "Huh-OHH!"

"It's starting." Miyata smirked.

"HMMM!" I bit my lip as all over my body tensed up and my swimsuit got tight as my flesh grew underneath, the ass pulling into a tight wedgie and my breasts going up a few cup sizes to DD's.

"Phew." I pulled at the parts of the fabric that were now pinching me "You were right Miyata that's something else. GAH!"

"Nozomi!" the others yelled as I fell to my knees.

"My back…" I groaned falling over "Need to…lie down. Good luck Non…Kazane, you better win too yeah!"

"Kaminashi won too." Rin snickered "Seems like there's gonna be a party in your room tonight."

* * *

 **Later**

The later two matches were close ones, Non pulled off a shocking upset but Kazane wasn't as lucky.

"Kazane lost…" I pouted.

"Hmm." Mio poked her chest "Come on I won like the others, where's my reward?"

"Kusaki!" Hokuto-sensei snapped "Inside now!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

"You think she's in trouble." I asked.

"Hmm." Miyata shrugged as Kazane passed us without a word "Let's go back to the room, we should clean since we're having guests tonight."

"Oh right our rewards for winning!" I smiled.

* * *

 **Later**

"You know this growing was great and all." I looked at Miyata, Non and myself who all had engorged assess "But now none of our clothes fit."

"This is kinda annoying, though I suppose in the pros we'd win and use our prize money on new clothes."

"As if my butt wasn't squishy enough." Non sighed poking her big juicy butt.

"Here." Kazane gave me a book "It's my notes, I…won't need it anymore."

"Kazane-chan." I huffed.

"I barely passed the entrance exam, and after losing that race so badly I clearly don't belong here." She frowned "This room is for drop outs…I guess this year it's me."

"There's no way you're leaving because you lost to Mio!" I took her hand "Come on we'll talk to the teacher. I won't let you quit, over one exam."

"Hey where are you guys going?" Rin asked as we passed her, Kotone and Yoshida.

"We'll be back in a bit, just wait outside the door or something." I said running off, my tits bouncing all over.

"Wow Nozomi you look awesome." Hanabi smiled walking passed with a girl she had no doubt beat in an exam.

"Can't talk!" I said "Looking for Sensei"

"Oh we'll if it's Hokuto or Kobayakawa-sensei they're busy _**punishing**_ Mio for using Titty Hypnosis." Hanabi said "She's not supposed to do that. I mean as you could probably tell Mio is a little more advanced than the rest of us, even the other elites. That's why she didn't get to grow, because she technically cheated."

"What are you murmuring for?" Ujibe-sensei opened the door.

"I'm here to say that Kazane-chan should be praised too!" I said "She's super awesome and can do all that research in a week with just her hand."

"I know that." The woman sighed "I'm looking forward to seeing how she improves."

"See Ujibe-sensei approved too, so now you have to stay Kazane." I begged more.

"Well…yeah." She smiled.

"Yipee!" I cheered "Now it's reward time!"

"I don't have anyone so I think I'll just go get something to eat." Kazane said "You all have fun thought."

* * *

 **Later**

"So, ready for me to tame this ass." I smirked rubbing Fujisaki's plump butt "I hope my new, fat cock fits in here."

"J-Just do it already, the others already started." She blushed watching Rin and Miyata 69ing while Non was laying on top of Yoshida, smothering the girl with her huge tits while pounding her hole.

"Alright." I grunted pushing into Kotone while she was on her stomach "GRR!"

"HAA!" she moaned as I grabbed her hips and started thrusting.

"For you there's no better position that the bottom in a doggy style!" I laughed and moaned.

"So…HMM!" she moaned "Losing isn't…that bad!"

"You're telling me!" Rin laughed as she sucked Miyata off.

"HMPH!" Non moaned as her sexy breasts were sucked on, her nipples hard and erect in Yoshida's mouth.

"Hey focus on me." I huffed spanking Kotone's ass "You're not a very attentive partner you know."

"OHHH!" she moaned more than I would have expected.

"That's right." I snickered palming her ass again "You're hypersensitive below the waist!"

"S-Stop!" she moaned as I spanked her raw while thrusting into her tight snatch, her bitch ass bumping against my crotch, my body jiggling in response.

"Feels nice to have my ass jiggle like this." I laughed as my tits bounced "I can't wait to win and get even sexier!"

"That be…nice." Kotone moaned as she let her tongue hang out like a dog "Ha…ha…HMMM!"

"Yeah that's it!" I moaned as her pussy pinched my cock "I-I think I'm gonna cum!"

"N-No not yet!" she begged.

"Don't worry-OHHH!" I blasted cum to fill her hole "We've got all night to keep going!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- More Training…and new clothes!**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 55**

 **Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Nozomi and Kusakai

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Nozomi's POV**

"All four of us officially moving to the Elite Class." I smiled.

"Congratulations." Mio noted as we walked around the schoolyard "I'm glad you shy little friend made it, although I'm sad I didn't get to play with her."

"That's what you get for using forbidden techniques." I glared "Kazane could have gotten really hurt."

"Sorry, Sorry." She waved her hand playfully.

"You're walking kinda funny." I hummed "Did you twist something in your race, I know that pillar land was slippery."

"No I didn't get hurt during the race." She pouted rubbing her butt "That came after…"

* * *

 **Mio's POV**

 **The Night Before**

"Hey now!" I begged squirming around naked "I know I broke the rules but doesn't this violate some kind of student protection act?!"

"What are you talking about?" Hokuto-sensei said stroking her penis.

"Rules like that don't apply to cheaters." Kobayakawa-sensei smirked doing the same.

"HMPH!" I coughed as both their cocks were shoved into my mouth.

I was forced to just kneel there, my hands tied behind my back as my throat was assaulted with thrusts, the two teachers were hot, that was in no way a problem, I just hated not being able to stroke them, or even pleasure myself at the same time, I was soaked and rock hard and I couldn't get too my crotch to relieve myself.

"HMM!" I hummed as the two rods rubbed together in my mouth, my lips stretched to fit both "HMMMAAA!'

I squealed a bit as my large breasts were grabbed and tightly pinched. The two teachers pulled their cocks out of my mouth, both dripping with my saliva as they rubbed and squeezed my breasts.

"Look I know this is a punishment but don't squeeze so rough." I moaned as their fingers dug into my tits.

"Cheaters don't get to make requests like that." Hokuto said running her tongue over my nipple and lashing her tongue against it.

"HAA!" I moaned as the other teacher joined her in sucking on my tits "OHHH!"

"Look at how hard she's getting." Kobayakawa-sensei snickered "Such a Naughty girl."

"HMMM!" I moaned as she forcibly kissed me and made me lay on my back, the lime haired teacher under me as Hokuto-sensei laid on top of me, our tits smashing together.

"AHHHH!" I yelled and moaned as both my ass and pussy were filled with the teachers thick erections "Not both-GAH!"

I let out a grunt as they both started to fuck me roughly, my holes expanding to take more of them into me. My body slide up and down as the two teachers disciplined my roughly, my tits slapping up and down on my chest. My ass was stretched wide to take all of Kobayakawa's girthyness into me.

"Ha…ha…ha!" I moaned "HMMM!" I bit my lower lip as I started cumming, my holes squeezing down on the teachers dicks while my own blasted my smooth stomach with jizz.

"UGHH!" they both moaned as their manhoods twitched and blasted semen into my ass and pussy.

"Finally…" I groaned.

"Oh no silly we're not even close to done yet." Kobayakawa-sensei smiled "You have to be thoroughly punished."

"Come on!"

* * *

 **Back in the Present**

 **Nozomi's POV**

"I'm gonna be sore for weeks." Mio pouted rubbing her butt.

"I'm sure you will be." I laughed "Who knew the teachers were so rough."

"I guess I deserved it." She sighed.

"Yup." I nodded as we went to the store "Oh thanks for coming with me."

"Any chance to see you change into some sexy new lingerie is something I can't pass up!" she smiled.

"You know I'm starting to think this was a mistake." I sighed picking something out and stepping into the changing room.

"HMM!" I clipped the bra.

"Wow you're almost as big as me." Mio snickered.

"EEP!" I yelped as she grabbed me from behind.

"Still a little smaller." She pouted "But that's enough to get me excited."

"M-Mio!" I moaned as she rubbed me down.

"Your ass is great too, so nice and round." Mio licked my neck.

"HMM!" I gasped as I felt something slid inside me.

"Doesn't matter how lewd you get Nozomi you're still tight where it matters." Kusakai smiled grabbing my hips and slowly fucking my in the dressing room.

"OH!" I moaned.

"Shush keep it down or someone might hear you." She smirked as my tits slapped around "Then again your body makes so much noise thanks to the fat ass and big tits, does it turn you on, the idea of someone walking in right now and seeing you getting fucked."

"HAA!" I blushed redder and felt my body heat up with more pleasure.

"That's it, moan for me Nozomi." She whispered "It's a shame we couldn't race yesterday, I would have loved to conquer you for real.

"HMM!" I moaned as my ass clapped and jiggled "I…I can't take it!"

"Yes…yes…YESS!"

"OHHH!"

Mio and I both moaned, the girl pulling out and blasting cum all over my ass as I pumped my own white gold out, the ropes splatting on the floor of the dressing room.

"This trip was even better than I could have hoped." Mio teased.

"Ugh…" I groaned trying to recover.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Training Camp

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Nozomi's POV**

"Look at all the houses!" I awed as we walked the streets "It's amazing, I love Kyoto!"

"Nozomi calm down everyone is staring." Non sai.

"We've just joined the Elite class don't make us stick out too much." Miyata sighed.

"This is our training camp, it's gonna be amazing!" I cheered.

"So we can't check in yet." Kobayakawa-sensei said "We're a bit early so how about you all take three hours of free time."

"Really?" Hanabi smiled.

"We can do whatever we want?" Rin asked.

"Sure, considering the hell you'll be in starting tomorrow have fun." She laughed.

"Well what should we do?" I asked Miyata as she adjusted her bra through her shirt, she was still getting used to having breasts "I assumed we'd be training so I don't know what to do."

"Well we could-." Miyata started.

"Do you want to hang out with us?" Hanabi asked "You just joined the elite class so let's have some bonding time and Kyoto is my hometown so I can show you around! There's an awesome café full of cute guys and we can do all sorts of things!"

"That's not us bonding that's you bonding with guys." I groaned.

"Then come play with me." Mio smiled "We'll play the king's game, it'll be great a few girls sitting around and eating snacks, doing this and that."

"Denied I'm still recovering from last time." I shivered.

"Well we could-." Miyata spoke up.

"Come train with me." Rin said "We'll have a blast."

"Hey too many requests at once." I panicked and backed off "Hmm…where'd Miyata go?"

* * *

 **Miyata's POV**

"Haa…" I sighed sitting on a bench "she wouldn't listen to me at all I ended up alone…just like always."

I looked down at my small chest.

"Even after growing these she barely seems to care." I mumbled "In the end I went sightseeing alone."

"Hey there." Some guys walked up and tried hitting on me, in a rather annoying fashion.

"Move." I pushed passed them.

"Wait a second." One of them reached out to grab my arm

"Sorry." A pair of lips suddenly covered mine "But she's with me, come on let's go Miyata."

Nozomi took my hand and we walked away.

"Why were you there?" I asked.

"I wanted to hang out." She laughed "We're friends right?"

"Hmm."

"What's up?" she asked as I slowed down.

"It's…nothing." I mumbled.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Nozomi's POV**

The Next day we really started training, the first part of which was a morning run, I was a little embarrassed given how tight my old shorts were on my new bigger ass and how much my breasts bounced under my top.

"What are those things on your legs?" Miyata asked as we ran, her own small bust bouncing.

"Weights, I figured they'd help me train." I smiled "We have to catch up after transferring to Elite so much later than the others."

"I suppose." She nodded.

"We won't let you pass us!" Rin pouted.

As we were keeping our pace some lady passed us, it really wounded our pride which meant we had to go faster and catch up…only to lose her in about thirty seconds.

"Why are you all out of breath?" Kobayakawa-sensei asked.

"Where'd that damn old lady go!" I panted "She was crazy fast!"

"Fast old lady?" the teacher looked confused.

"Gah there she is behind you!" I pointed.

"That's rude, who are you calling old?" the woman huffed a bit.

"Is she staying at the same in?" Miyata wondered.

Of course to make the situation even weirder Non got caught on a rope nearly buried us all in wooden planks.

"So rude, noisy and inelegant and above all most unacceptable is that you don't know how to respect your elders!" she said jumping by and smashing the wood with her ass **"Ass Missile!**

The lady had taken her hair off to reveal long black hair with white tips, her face was pretty and mature but not old, quiet young actually.

"She said elder." Miyata noted.

"Oh that's right." Kobayakawa-sensei said "This is Shirayuki Kyoko-san a professional Keijo player known as the Kyoto missile, she's expected to rise to S-class this year, she's come here to help you train."

"An active player!" I awed.

"And she came for us?" Miyata asked.

"Oh did I not mention that?" Kobayakawa sighed.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"So that's why we came out here." Hanabi noted.

"That's how it is." Shirayuki said "It's nice to meet all of you."

"Yes Ma'am nice to meet you!"

"I'm suddenly really nervous." Non gulped.

"Yeah." Aoba nodded.

 _That attack just now was insane, so this is the level of an honest pro player. Just how big is the gap between us…_

* * *

 **The Next Day**

The In-Fighters were going to be training with Shirayuki in special sessions that let us go toe to toe with a pro. There were four of us training with Shirayuki, myself, Mio, Hanabi and Yoshida.

"All four of you are here good." She nodded "I just want to make something clear…I abhor rude people, if any incidents happen I will show no mercy."

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Kaminashi-san your nails are a bit long aren't they?" the woman asked "In Keijo you flail a lot it's careless to leave them long and risk injuring your opponents. I cannot forgive that…let me clip them for you."

 _She's so nice!_

Shirayuki cleaned us all up before wading into the water up to her calves.

"Now I've introduced myself so you need to introduce yourselves on this." She tapped a large floating ring "One by one you'll have a race with me on this basic land that's the fastest way to do this. It doesn't matter who goes first."

"I will." I said taking my shirt off and standing in the water in shirt my one piece "Nozomi Kaminashi!"

"Jeez don't throw your clothes in the river." Shirayuki said picking up my clothes.

"Sorry!" I yelped.

I stood on the land with Shirayuki, she was in a green bikini and I was in a tight one piece that hugged my large breasts and bubble butt.

"Let's start." Shirayuki said "No reason to hold-."

I flipped in and landed right before her and swung my waist to hit her side but she slipped back.

 _She dodged so fast!_

No matter how many times I pushed to strike Shirayuki simply dodged without issue.

" **Ass Hurricane!"**

I spun on one leg to sweep back around but when I turned I came face to face with Shirayuki's chest.

"Tits!" I gasped getting bumped back "WAH!"

 _Did she predict my attack, I won't let it end without a single hit!_

I started flipping in to attack her with my strongest blow.

" **Vacuum Butt Cannon-WAH!"**

Before I could finish my rotation Shirayuki stepped in front of me.

"You've got a good flexible body." She noted "You use your elastic like energy to increase your power, you have no fear and that's good…but not enough."

"It's a shame." She slammed her crotch against my butt and thrusted.

" **Crotch Rocket!"**

With that one tiny poke I was sent flying out of the ring and through the river, landed multiple feet away.

 _So strong…_

"You have a glaring drawback, I suggest you figure it out." She told me.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Next Time- Nozomi get's one on one training with Shirayuki**

 **Till Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Weakness

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Nozomi's POV**

"Tsk." I paced around the hotel room thinking about what Shirayuki said.

 _I have a glaring weakness that will keep me form even making a scratch on a pro…what is it?_

"Oh you're back early." Miyata said walking in, finally retuning from her training, she was still in her swimsuit but I had changed into casual clothes.

"Miyata-chan!" I smiled "Perfect timing! I…need some advice."

"That's unusual." She said "What is it?"

I threw my shirt off and dropped my bra.

"What the heck are you doing?" she blushed "I just got done training there's no way we're having sex."

"What do you think of my body?" I asked "Are my boobs right, they didn't become too different sizes when I grew did they, what about my butt, is my dick off center?"

"I don't know stop asking!" she yelled "You're being weird!"

Miyata made me but on my clothes again and shortly after Non and Aoba came back.

"So what really happened was that you couldn't hit Shirayuki and she said the fault lies in your body." Miyata hummed "And now you need to figure that out."

"Exactly!" I nodded.

"Well then say it from the start don't push me into a corner and throw yourself at me." She snapped.

"I thought you liked my body." I hummed.

"That's…not the point." She blushed.

"But this is very Nozomi, getting competitive with a Pro." Non laughed "After I met my pro I totally didn't want to win."

"The problem isn't that I lost." I hissed "It's that I didn't even touch her, that's what's scary. I mean we're gonna graduate in about half a year and become pros too, we'll be competing with people like her every day, rookie or veteran it won't matter, there's gonna be no room for excuses. Losing is fine, but that doesn't mean I have to accept losing."

"Perhaps you need to try paying attention to her." Miyata said "You might discover something new."

* * *

 **Later in the Day**

"Today we'll work on some fundamentals." Shirayuki said "We're going to walk upstream."

 _Miyata said to look at her but I don't see anything…she's got good posture, a nice body…cute bikini…but that's it._

We headed into the water and started moving upstream, the current fighting against us, we had to keep our hands up too since we were supposed to focus on our cores.

"BLEH!" I coughed as I stumbled in the water.

"Are you okay Nozomi?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah." I sighed "Just a stick caught in my boobs surprised me. Still I'm amazed Shirayuki is so fast and far ahead."

"I know, I was confident in my leg strength but look what she's doing." Hanabi awed.

 _Well leg strength isn't what's amazing about her…it's that chest._

From watching Shirayuki I had noticed that to clear her path forward she slapped sticks and other debris away with her large chest.

 _She's so strong, not just her lower body but her upper body too…she's totally different from me, but what is my weakness…_

"Hmm." I saw Shirayuki step around a log.

 _So she doesn't attack everything that moves…I see it's about decision making, the heavier things move slower so she's able to move around them easily as opposed to attacking a fast moving object…wait…_

"My Weakness is…my big ass?" I gasped.

* * *

 **Later**

"HMPH!" I swayed my hips in a figure 8, the cheeks slapping around as the other girls counted the movement of my short clad butt.

"Okay stop." Miyata clicked her watch.

"How was it?" I panted.

"Certainly slower than the entrance exam." Miyata showed me the score.

"I see." I sighed poking my butt "I guess winning and growing has some drawbacks, not to mention all the training I did to pull of the vacuum butt cannon. My agility has gone down."

"But that was a trade for such a powerful move right?" Non asked "If you use that instead.

"Nah…" I shook my head.

"That won't work." Shirayuki said.

"Miss Shirayuki!" I gasped "Why are you here?"

"I was training outside." She said wiping her neck "With a charge up that long it will almost never work in the pros, it's clearly telegraphed."

"So she needs to get her ass speed back?" Miyata said "So is she supposed to lose everything she ever gains from winning?"

"That just seems silly." Non told her "She'll be going in a circle."

"That's not what I'm saying, wolves have both claws and fangs, you can't hunt with just one alone." Shirayuki said "That is why I am here, to turn you into a wolf Kaminashi."

"How?" I asked.

"Come to my room later." She said "Well discuss it then."

"Can I just do it now?" I asked.

"Of course not." She shook her head "The World's Window is about to start and I never miss an episode."

* * *

 **Later**

"So here I am." I walked into Shirayuki's room.

"Wonderful, now I can see you close up." She suddenly grabbed my ass.

"HAAA!" I gasped a bit as her fingers sank it.

"My it's even bigger than I thought it would be up close." She hummed "No wonder you're so slow, with all this junk in the trunk there's no way you would have been able to stay agile unless you trained properly."

"So then what should I do?" I asked.

"We'll settle that tomorrow." She said pulling my shorts off and spreading my cheeks.

"HAAA!" I gasped as her tongue ran over my slit, my soft cheeks surrounding her face "OHH!"

"I've been pining for this ass all day." She smirked "And technically I beat you in a race so I have fair claim."

"HAA!" I moaned again as she bent me over and pushed her cock into me.

"So warm and tight." She smirked sitting down and having me rest in her lap as she started bouncing me up and down, slowly fucking my tight snatch.

 _So this is a pro's cock, it's so big and thick. The way she's rubbing my body, she knows so many sweet spots, it's not even just on a Land in a Race, she's a pro in the sheets too! I'm such a novice!_

"OHH!" I moaned as I was railed from behind.

"I see so that new formula they were talking about really has it's advantages and disadvantages." She moaned "Don't lose focus just because you end up looking better Kaminashi."

"Yes!" I moaned "OHHH!"

* * *

 **Later**

"Ugh.' I groaned walking back to the room and rubbing my ass "Shirayuki really doesn't know how to hold back, my pussy's so sore."

I got back into the room and managed to crawl into the bed, Miyata was already spread out taking up nearly half the thing.

"You're back late." She whispered as I pulled a blanket over me.

"Shirayuki wouldn't let me go." I complained."

"Oh…I see."

"What's with the tone?" I smirked rolling over and throwing an arm around her waist "You jealous Miyata-chan~"

"Shut up and get some sleep." She told me "We've got even more training early tomorrow."

"Yeah, Yeah." I mumbled dozing off.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Nozomi really digs into her training and prepares to take on her next opponent.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Nozomi Vs Usagi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Nozomi's POV**

I had been pulled aside for special training separate from the other infighters, Shirayuki was making me…pull turnips out of the ground with only my hip movements. This were not going well, I couldn't seem to get a hang of doing it right and I broke every turnip which meant we had to eat them for dinner.

"Having some trouble?" Mio laughed walking up.

"Kusakai!" I gasped.

"Shirayuki said you can take a break." She laughed walking up.

"Oh okay let me just clean up a bit." I told her.

"So you're trying to pull them out with your hips." She hummed looking around "How weird."

"Yeah it's a pain." I groaned "I've been doing this since yesterday but I haven't managed a single one."

"Mind if I have a go?" Mio asked tying the rope around her waist.

"Well sure but-."

"HMPH!" she ripped her waist to the side and yanked a turnip out.

"WAH!"

"This is fun!" Mio giggled.

"No fair, tell me how you did that!" I begged.

"No cheating." She smiled grabbing my butt and pulling me close "But I guess I'll give you a hint."

"HMM!" I moaned a bit "C-Come on."

"Use your muscles to your advantage." She laughed walking away.

"Hey wait up!" I said following after her to get back to the hotel where we'd be eating breakfast.

We sat around and ate mostly quietly before Kobayakawa-sensei interrupted us.

"Attention girls, I know some of you saw this coming but we'll be having a mock race tomorrow." She explained "So regarding the matchups if you have any picks you're welcome to let me know."

"So if you want to you can challenge someone." Aoba noted.

"I want to fight Kaminashi!" a girl with long purple hair stood up "Tsukishita Usagi."

"Huh?" I looked at her "okay."

"Uh…who is that girl?" I asked Aoba.

"An Outfighter like me, she ranked 9th on the entrance exam." The girl said "They named her fighting style Winged Rabbit."

 _Hmm…_

"So are you curious why Tsukishita challenged you?" Mio asked as we walked back to training.

"I'm sure I'll figure it out." I hummed heading back to the turnip patch.

* * *

 **Later**

"UGH!" I groaned laying down as it started to rain "Why can't I do it! OW!"

A berry fell off a tree and whacked my head.

 _This fell off so easily, even though they were pulled away they were able to fall on weight alone…weight…My butt got bigger and heavier thanks to my training and growth so to get faster with my new ass…I have to use it without my muscles?_

I quickly tied the rope around my waist and got ready, I moved like a golf swing, I pulled to the side softly and then ripped the other way.

"HMPH!"

I felt my butt jiggle a bit as the turnip was ripped out of the ground.

 _I've got it!_

 **Later**

The first race of the Mock Races was an old rematch, Non vs Yoshida.

"WAH!" Non ducked to avoid Yoshida's first strike, the tanner girl sent flying with her soft buns.

"The winner is Non Toyoguchi!"

"Yay!" the girl clapped "Hmm…but I didn't get bigger?"

"It's just a mock race with no consequences so there's no rush." Kobayakawa-sensei sighed "Sorry but none of you will grow from these wins, but you will get to have your opponent tonight."

"Aww." We all sighed.

"Sorry." She laughed.

After that Hanabi and Rin raced and then Aoba and Fujisaki fought, but then it was my turn.

"Time for Race 4, Kaminashi vs Tsukishita!"

"Hmm." Usagi pulled her hood down and I saw her face.

 _Wow so cute! But the way she's glaring at me, yikes._

"Kaminashi." Shirayuki called me "Be calm and collected, your opponent is an outfighter so don't let her dance around you."

"So the results of your training Nozomi." Mio smiled "You too Usagi-chan I can't wait to see how you've improved."

"Y-Yes!" the pink haired girl blushed.

Usagi and I got up on the land and I gave her a smile.

"What?" she pouted.

"Nothing I just didn't expect you to make that kind of face at Kusakai." I laughed.

"Did I make a weird face in front of Kusakai-sama?!" she gasped.

"Sama?" I looked at her strangly.

"What I think she's a great person!" Usagi huffed "Like a Goddess! She sinks her opponent without lifting a finger and she's so pretty, every woman should strive to be like her! And you…"

She glared "Despite being a talentless weirdo somehow got so close to her to go into the changing room at the store and do things like that!"

"Wait you saw!" I gulped "Wait…I can just ask Kusakai-san to let you hang out with us."

"Really!" she smiled "Wait no, I just want to admire her from afar, which is why I won't let you near her, I'll expose you right now on the land!"

 _Guess she's determined…Then I'll just talk with my ass!_

 ***DING***

" **Begin!"**

I stepped in to attack but as soon as I blinked Usagi was behind me.

 _So fast! And she's slippery too!_

"I'm not like your average outfighter." Usagi smirked landing behind me "I'll sink you in no time."

"HMPH!" she jumped in and spun around **"Spinning Rabbit Hip!"**

"WHOA!" I sucked in my core and leaned back to avoid my breasts getting hit as she spun by.

 _This speed's not easy to deal with._

"HRA!" I threw out an attack.

"What are you a turtle." Usagi smirked dodging "You'll never hit me with that slow of a swing."

 _I guess I'll have to show the results of my training then…_

"HMPH!" I pulled my butt to the side as Usagi rushed in and I slammed my thick rump against her face **"Hip Bullet!"**

"What?!" She gasped barely avoiding the hit.

I quickly pumped my hips to the side to try and hit Usagi.

"Hmph!" she landed down roughly "I guess I underestimated you but, HRA!"

She dashed in quickly and used her boobs to pinch my suit and try and pull me down.

 _She's pulling me into a U-Turn!_

"HYA!" Usagi flipped around and slammed into my face with her butt.

 _This girl is light as a feather._

"Seems oyu noticed my special traits." She smirked poking her ass "No matter how curvy I get I stay light on my feet thanks to my ultra-light body."

I started throwing out bullets but Usagi just slipped around them with her speed but I managed to back her into the corner.

 _There it is!_

"HRAA!" I threw out another bullet but Usagi tried to bend around it on one leg, she tried to escape but I cut off her pat and she bent backwards to avoid my hit.

 _Here's my chance!_

I stopped my ass right above her and slammed it down **"Hip Meteor!"**

"GAH!" Usagi coughed as she slammed agasint the land and was eliminated.

"The winner is Kaminashi!"

"Nice job." I smiled at Usagi "But don't be late tonight okay."

* * *

 **Later**

"She's late." I pouted going to the room Usagi was in with Rin.

"Oh hey Kaminashi." The speedy cat smiled.

"Heading out?" I asked.

"Yeah, I lost to Hanabi." She laughed "So tonight should be interesting."

"Have fun." I laughed back "Is Usagi here?"

"Yeah." She pointed "Make sure you keep on getting better like you did today."

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't know what's coming up do you?" she smirked "Trust me next month there's a big even that's sure to give us all one major boost. This'll be a chance for the east and west to see who's better, not to mention the winners will be extra sexy by the end, who knows I might get some tits myself finally. Boy the East-West war's gonna be fun."

Rin left me there confused as she went off to meet Hanabi.

"What's up?" I asked walking over.

"Hmph." She pulled her hood up.

"Come on." I rubbed her hips "I won fair and square."

"I know." She blushed as I rubbed her bulge though her shorts.

"I'll show you Kusakai isn't the be all end all." I smirked rubbed her ass "Let's have fun."

"HMM!" Usagi moaned as I started kissing her and taking our clothes off.

"HAA!" Usagi moaned as I picked her up.

"Wow you are light as a feather." I laughed sliding her down onto my cock.

"OHHH!" she threw her head back, her pink pigtails flying around wildly as I started carry fucking her, bouncing her up and down on my cock.

"UGH!" I groaned a bit with how tight she was, my large cock snugly fitting inside her.

Our tits mashed together, my much larger pair easily overtaking hers.

"Kaminashi!" Usagi squealed as I plowed her.

"Just call me Nozomi." I laughed as I fucked her.

I spun Usagi around so her back was facing me, I moved my arms under her legs and over her head so she was in a strange modified headlock as I fucked her dripping cunt.

"OHHAHAA!" Usagi moaned loudly as I thrusted into her with more and more speed, her light body easily moving to match my thrusts, my cock getting planted deep inside her.

"Yeah…ugh…here it comes!" I moaned "OHHH!"

I blasted inside the rabbit girl, filling her up with my hot jizz.

"OHHH~" she moaned back loudly "Nozomi-sama!"

 _Wow she'll worship anyone huh?_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10: The East-West War Intro

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Nozomi's POV**

"Wow this is the stadium!" I awed at the arena we'd be competing in soon.

"The East-West war." Hanabi smiled.

"Yeah this'll be great." I nodded "A fitting stage."

We looked around the apartment like building we'd be staying in, it was spacious with lots of useful amenities.

"What's up?" I walked up to Miyata who was looking out the window.

"Hmm." She pointed.

"Wait are those, the Suruga Keijo School students." I gasped.

I looked at the girls, they were of all shapes and sizes, some busty, some with larger butts, lots of cute girls.

We ignored them and went outside to train only to immediately have an issue

"Whoa no way why's their training area so much bigger!" I yelled "And they have personal trainers and stuff!"

"It's cause they have sponsors." Miyata told me.

"Okay that's enough, money won't decide this match you will." Kobayakawa-sensei explained.

"Yes Ma'am!"

 _Shirayuki-san said the gap was big…but I didn't think it was this big. Doesn't matter…I will win this year._

We started training but it didn't take long for me to get distracted.

"I'd like for it to end, this competition is a farce." I heard the Suruga coach tell the news reporter "The disparity between the school's is obvious."

"That lady blabbing on and on…" I hissed.

"Ignore them." Sensei sighed.

"They keep on recycling old methods." The woman said "They have no breakthroughs, weak players can only give birth to more weak players, what is needed is a focus on education."

"I'd like to hear some explanations about that!" I yelled over the fence.

"Nozomi!" Kobayakawa-sensei said "Get back over here."

"You're not allowed here." The woman told me.

"Excuse me but we've be subjected to your slander long enough." Miyata explained "Its disturbing our training. Whatever you think about their history they are our teachers and we look up to them, they teach us how to win but also how to be safe and have a long injury free career."

"Yes~" Mio hummed "and with all that said…apologize to them."

"YEAH!" I yelled.

"Stay away." A girl about my height with long blonde hair stood in front of me "you have no business with my coach."

 _This girl…_

I looked at her body, she was busty like me, ha a smooth curve on her large but, her body contained in a sexy tracksuit. I heard girls whispered and picked up that this chick's name was Maya.

"If you're timid enough to be disturbed by our comments you have no justification for approaching her." The girl scoffed.

"We ain't timid." I stood tall "You're just trying to force your ideals on us, anyway she can still apologize for what she said."

The girl leaned over and bumped my hip with hers.

"Huh?"

"I warned you to stay back." She looked at me sinfully.

I was suddenly sent flying back somehow; the girl didn't even move yet she launched me.

"Is this how strong you are?" the girl asked "Please don't get any closer than that otherwise-."

Her track suit suddenly tore on her right arm across her breasts, her bosom jiggling a bit.

"Same to you." I wiped my brow "Don't underestimate Setouchi!"

"Why don't you two leave it at that." Kusakai shook her hips, her butt wobbling a bit as sand was dusted up into the air.

"That's enough everyone." Kobayakawa-sensei said as the various students started yelling at each other.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble we've caused." She bowed.

"Why are you apologizing!" I yelled "They-!"

"HMPH!" Hokuto-sensei pushed my head down.

"Everyone go back to practice." The other coach sent her team off.

We headed back to our side of the facilities where the teachers looked less than pleased.

"I swear you all act without permission and cause so much trouble." Kobayakawa-sensei sighed.

"But they made fun of you." I pouted.

"and attacking them for it?" she asked "What are you a child? Listen you will all be great Keijo players someday, the crowds may jeer you, the journalist mock you, none of you will get anywhere if you let them get to you. If you want to reach the top, shut them up on the Land with your body fair and square! But with that said…We appreciate your feelings, thank you. It's just as you said, we'll aim to take you as high and far as possible, prove yourselves and us in the races."

"YES MA'AM!"

* * *

 **Later**

"We're going to be ding Team battles, three of them." The teachers explained "Three teams of four. Team one, Kusakai, Fujisaki, Miyata and Murata. Team two, Yoshida, Tsukishita, Aoba and Toyoguchi. And Team Three, Rokudo, Kogotana, Kawai and Kaminashi. The side with two victories will win."

"These battles will be important for your pride and bodies." Kobayakawa-sensei said "winning the individual battle may induce growth as well as the war overall."

"We gotta make sure we win then." Rin smirked.

"Can we all have a sec?" I asked pushing the teachers out "Everyone, today is really important, I want us to do our best and teach them a lesson…but they made fun of us, back them when Hokuto-sensei pushed my head down, her hands were trembling, I know they were hurt by everything they said, so for the sake of our teachers let's blow them away! We'll win this fight not only for our bodies but our pride too!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Fight one!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11: East-West War Race 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Miyata's POV**

"Wow so many people! And TV cameras!" Nozomi awed "Feels like I could just explode."

"Well don't, we need to take this seriously." I said walking up.

"Wow you look fancy!" she smiled clapping at the tear away dress we had to wear out to the ring "You're in your battle gear huh, I bet it looks good on you."

"The first race is about to begin will the participants please come with me." An attendant said.

"Guess you're off." Nozomi said "Good luck, win here and you'll get even sexier, then when we win as a school it'll be amazing! I'll be rooting for you."

"Yeah…thanks." I blushed a bit heading out to the ring.

I heard the announcer talking about the other team first. They were wearing dark red throw away dresses while we were in cream white

"First up is Suruga's Nami Nanase-san! Among some of the Students they call her the "Ass Eater!"

He was referring to one with long orange hair.

"Next is Suruga's "Mountain Ogre" Saki Hanayama!"

This girl was huge, kinda like a low key bodybuilder with blond dark blue hair tied into a braid.

"Thirds and Fourth it's Kaho and Akari Fuyuzora! Twins who race together!"

The two short pink haired girls were cute, one looked a little nervous but the other seemed happy to be competing.

"And for Setouchi it's Mio Kusikai! Kotone Fujisaki! Mari Murata! And Sayaka Miyata!"

"How come we didn't get long introductions?" I sighed.

"This race will be on the Jungle Gym type land!" they said unveiling an arrangement to bars like you'd find at the playground. "Let's see how our future stars handle this!"

"PFFT!" I heard the orange haired girl snicker.

"What's so funny?" I hummed giving her a look "What was it…Ass Eater NyaNyaSay?"

"Nanase!" she snapped "It's Nanase!"

She quickly collected herself "I'm just happy I get to race against a former judo pro like you…and a gold medal swimmer like Kusakai. If I beat you my popularity will skyrocket!"

"What?" I said confused.

"Nana wants to be a Keijo Idol." The large girl said.

"Oh she wants to be famous!" Mio clapped.

"That's right I'm indifferent to those of you who retreated to Keijo from other sports." Nanase smirked "I'm going to be a mega idol."

"Hey we didn't run away." Mio huffed.

"You couldn't cut it in swimming anymore so you came to Keijo, am I wrong?" she glared "My dream has always been this, it's the source of my skills!"

"Still a singing and dancing Keijo" Mio hummed "I hope you have a cute voice, I can't wait to hear it."

She grabbed her chin "I bet we could make wonderful music together once I win." Mio smiled.

"N-No!" she jumped back "No…no once I win, you'll find out why they call me Ass Eater on and the Land and in the Bed."

We were broken up and sent to prepare for the race to start.

"Get ready!"

We ditched the throw away dresses to show out light blue bikinis with dark blue stripes, Suruga did the same, their swimsuits were the same dark read but with a white frill on the border.

 _Bikinis…it's still weird to actually fill one out with breasts and not be flat chested. I need to focus, this land is small, it's going to be hard to move around._

"I won't have any mercy on you Miyata." Nanase stalked over towards me "For making fun of my dream, especially when you ran away from your own ambitions. I'll return that anger ten times over!"

"Well then…" I heard the bell ring and dashed forward "I'll return it 1000 times!"

I swung my ass back to attack but Nanase used her foot to swing around and come back around.

"HMPH!" I dodged my head to avoid her ass but saw a shadow above me to see the Ogre attacking.

 _Shit she got above me._

" **HIP GOD IMPACT!"**

"Holy shit." I hissed jumping back as the whole land buckled from the drop impact.

"HMPH!" Fujisaki used her butt to grab me before I could fall.

"You're trying to hard." She scolded me.

"The Mountain girl is a Infighter, can you counter her Murata?" Mio asked.

"I don't know even with my Mirror ass it looks tough-WAH!" the brown-haired girl gasped.

"What's wrong?"

I looked down and saw her foot was caught in the breasts of one of those twins.

"Captured, requesting a follow up attack." The twin sighed.

"Don't look away" the other flipped in **"Shooting Star Ass!"**

"HA!" Murata just froze before she was knocked out and into the water.

"What!"

"Shit…" I grumbled a bit "It's three on four now."

"What happened, you're so quiet." Nanase smirked "That's what you get for playing around, have you ever been on a vertical land like this before have you? You lost before the battle started because you don't have the skills to use this land. We're better than you in both skills and looks."

"Maybe if you apologize for what you said I'll let you join my fan club." She winked "Maybe I'll let you live to see my dream come true."

"Leave." I glared.

"What?" she said confused.

"Leave the talk of dreams for the night." I glared rushing in "If you won't shut up I'll shut it up for you!"

* * *

 **NO POV**

"No matter what she says we'll finish her off." Nanase smirked "Right Hanayama?"

"You should dodge."

"Huh?"

"HMPH!" Fujisaki dashed by with her Cerberus, Nanase just barely dodging, forcing Hanayama to take the attack.

"A surprise attack won't world." Nanase smirked "Now!"

"GRR!" Miyata dashed in quickly and pulled her bottoms up **"Half Acceleration!"**

Miyata used her boost to jump around Nanase and go down to where Fujisaki had Hanayama pinned. At the same time Mio came around from the other end and the three teamed up to blast the bulky girl off the jungle gym.

"Fan club, give me a break." Miyata smirked fixing her bottoms "You'll be the ones falling down."

"Tsk, you pulled up your swimsuit to move faster." Nanase noted "Cute little trick, there's no one that fast at our school but-."

Nanase dashed in as Miyata stumbled back a step.

"My legs." The girl hissed before steadying herself to dodge Nanase's swing.

"Going that fast will make your body give out." Nanase smirked "Now you're stuck and you can't move or dodge. This is what you get for trying to play above your level!"

"HMPH!" Mio smirked stepping in to block for Miyata.

"Kusakai!" Miyata gasped.

"It's boring to attack people who can't fight back." Mio pouted "Play with me."

"Don't butt in!" Nanase hissed "Kaho! Akari!"

"We've got it!" the twins ran in.

"GRR!" Fujisaki slide over to Miyata to block the twins.

"How could one girl stop us both?" the twins gasped.

"One girl?" Fujisaki smirked patted her rump "No it's one girl and her beast and when we win, this dog will get even bigger and stronger, like a wolf!"

"Sorry about this." Miyata panted.

"No problem~" Mio cooed "Let us have some fun while you recover."

"Fun my ass!" Nanase dashed in "What use is a comrade who holds the others back?!"

"HMPH!" the orange haired girl tried to go under and attack Miyata but Fujisaki blocked her.

"I told you, my beast can track anything." Fujisaki said "No matter the angle he bites back. **ASS CRUNCH!"**

"Thanks." Miyata nodded.

"Kusaki you handle those two." Fujisaki sighed "I'll guard Miyata."

"A threesome!" Mio moaned squirming "I'm so excited!"

The others took the chance to guard Miyata while she took her time to recover from her Acceleration. Things were going well for a few seconds before Nanase started to beat Fujisaki.

"HAA!" Fujisaki moaned as Nanase pushed her back easily "What?"

"Your attacks won't work anymore." Nanase licked her finger "I know the taste of you know."

"What?" Fujisaki dashed back in.

"How does she know my weak spots." Fujisaki groaned falling back "It's like she'd groping me all over…"

Nanase licked her fingers "I'm gonna eat you up~"

No matter what Fujisaki did she could not make a dent in Nanase, the woman simply pushed her back more and more.

To prevent Fujisaki from getting blasted Mio used her ass to throw one of the twins into Nanase's path.

"What are you doing?!" Nanase snapped.

"Sorry!" the twin yelped.

"Don't be too stiff Fujisaki." Mio winked "Try to be a little softer."

"Always looking away." The other twin went to attack Mio.

"So naughty I was talking." Mio sighed dodging simply.

Mio thrusted her hips and slammed her cock into the twin's ass "Do you want to play with me that bad?!"

"No small talk." The twin went to attack again but Mio smacked her with her bulge one more "KYA~"

"Now that's a noise I like to hear." Mio smirked lashing the girl with her bulge "Don't hide it, I see how you feel!"

Mio used her sexy body to harass the twin, bumping her breasts, whacking her ass, striking her bulge, all making the twin moan and forcing her sister to assist her.

"I need to get back in the fight." Miyata hissed trying to walk on her shaking legs.

"I've got you!" Nanase went to attack her.

"I won't let you put a scratch on her!" Fujisaki dashed through pushing Nanase's ass with her breasts **"Fang Rush!"**

"Something like this won't stop me!" Nanase fought back.

The two didn't let up, attacking each other none stop with their busts and butts.

"GAH!" Fujisaki coughed as Nanase drilled her stomach with her ass.

"I told you I can read you like a book." Nanase smashed Kotone's ass with her face.

"N-No." Fujisaki groaned "I'm not done…yet."

"YES YOU ARE!" Nanase threw the girl off with her ass, Fujisaki hitting the pipes painfully.

"Fujisaki is down!"

"Fujisaki." Miyata gasped.

"Stop…you can't touch me or you'll lose." The dog tamer groaned "Sorry…I wasn't able to defend you for a whole minute like I said, Sorry…I wasn't useful to you. I really…did want to win."

Fujisaki fell off the gym leaving Miyata and Mio to deal with Nanase and the Twins.

"What a shame, losers sink in such a lame way." Nanase sighed "Don't be sad you'll join her in a moment."

"TSK!" Miyata hissed as Nanase ran in to attack her "You really don't know how to shut up do you. I'll make you pay!"

Miyata jumped back and pulled her bottoms up **"Acceleration!"**

"GRR!" Miyata pulled her bottoms up so much they ripped off, her cock getting freed and her ass exposed " **FULL PURGE!"**

"HMPH!" Miyata practically flew passed and laid into Nanase with a flurry of strikes.

"How…you turned so fast." Nanase gasped "No you…used your cock like a guide to turn!"

"I'll sink you here." Miyata growled not seeming to care she was exposed to everyone.

Miyata started to go on the offensive, Nanase was unable to get a single attack in with Miyata's speed. For a brief moment Nanase came back in but Miyata wouldn't be deterred, she was going to win.

The white haired girl reached up and started rubbing her breasts, her nipples getting hard and erect.

"HRAA!" Miyata dashed by and caught Nanase's bikini strap with her nipple "Take this!"

" **NIP SHOULDER THROW!"**

Nanase was thrown head over heels into the pipes of the Jungle gym, ending her time in the competition.

Following her Mio rapidly eliminated the twins with an orgasmic assault, ending the first race and giving Setouchi the win.

Having won the first Race the team headed back to their locker room.

"Amazing!" Rin cheered.

"Way to go!" Nozomi smiled.

"Hmm." Miyata nodded "HA!"  
"OH!" Murata gasped a bit.

"It's happening." Mio hummed.

"HMM!" Fujisaki moaned.

The four girls moaned as their bodies were enhanced by their victory, their breasts filled up more, their cocks lengthened out and their asses rounded up even more.

"Yes this is wonderful!" Mio giggled dropping her now far to small bikini top "So big and bouncy."

"I don't really feel like I earned this since I got eliminated so fast." Murata sighed adjusting her bottoms.

"Hmm." Fujisaki moaned rubbing her now much larger ass "Cerbby you got so big boy."

Miyata blushed and poked her own full bust.

"You look good." Nozomi smirked checking out Miyata's curvy body "Probably about as busty as me now."

"Great." Miyata rolled her eyes.

"Well don't worry I'll surpass you when I win my race later." Nozomi smirked "But first, we gotta cheer on Aoba and Non!"

"Right." Miyata picked up a robe to cover her body "Let's go. It's a shame we don't get to pick from the losers, we have to win as a school to get the reward."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Race Two!**

 **I'm gonna do all three races as their own chapters and then a big celebratory orgy.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12: The East-West War Race 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Aoba's POV**

I took a deep breath and nervously looked around, all these people getting ready to watch us fight on two planes floating in the water.

 _How can I do this, I can't fight in front oh all these people…no, I need to calm down we have a plan just stick to it._

" **BEGIN!"**

The second the bell rang Tsukishita was off and running in. she struck with a flurry of attacks but the girl with the dark pink braids, her name was Mai Itoeda. The braided girl tucked her legs up and spun to bat the attack back.

"She dodged them all!" Usagi gasped "She must be an Out-Fighter!"

"No I'm just an all-around better fighter." The girl said attacker her with her ass and knocking her back.

Things quickly devolved more when Ayase Kurogiri, the girl with the blue hair in a bun, was able to wound Yoshida like it was nothing.

"What should we do?" Toyoguchi asked.

"You could try swimming." Kei Higuchi, the girl with the short grass green hair, tried to attack us.

She split my roommate and I up but Non was able to absorb the blow with her ass but ended up with a burn mark.

 _Her ass is hot…_

I gulped a bit "I'm surrounded."

"This is boring they can't fight together at all, let's finish them off." Mei smirked.

"Do it now." I glared.

Non and Yoshida slammed the wings of the plans to snap them towards the middle, flipping the Suruga team and sinking Itoeda and Higuchi.

I felt my hair blow in the wind.

"Tsk." The two remaining girls hissed "

Very good." Sanae clapped "Effective use of the land, you may look innocent but you're a little scheming mouse aren't you. I think I like you, my drive to win just got sparked even more."

"Hmph." I stared her down a bit.

"GRAA!" she dashed by in an instant and appeared before Yoshida and threw her off the land like a pebble skipped over a lake.

"That was insane!" Usagi gasped.

"HMM!" Sanae started skipping around to keep pace with the girl.

"What?!" Tsukishita yelled.

"HMPH!" Non stepped in to block with her large chest and ass.

 _She's got so much power and speed! It's like she's hacked her way to max stats!_

"You two have to deal with that other girl." I told Non and Usagi "I'll figure something out. You only need to buy time."

 _That girl is mentally focusing and straining her ass, it will have to give out soon._

"Well done but that will mean you face me alone." Sanae ran in and attack "Can you do that?"

I sucked in my gut and stepped back but still got skimmed by a glancing shot.

 _She really is top tier…but…I won't lose!"_

I threw my ass back.

 _I lost back in the promotion exam but was given a chance, I'm the only girl from our room not to grow from a win…I won't lose anymore! I want to show everyone that I'm strong!_

" **Hip Meteor!"**

I slammed my ass into the back of her head "Fall!"

 _I have a power unlike any other, I learn by doing, with feeling._

"You said I had to beat you by myself." I smiled "You're wrong I'm not fighting alone."

I waved my hand "You can try talking smack like that again after you win. I've figured out how you work and I know you'll never beat my ability."

"You're bluffing." She ran at me.

I smacked my butt.

"NO I'M NOT!" I yelled copying her **"MIRROR ASS!"**

"A counter?"

"HMPH!" I slapped myself again **"Snake Bite!"**

I curved my ass like a sidewinder and whacked her.

"Impossible these techniques are from totally different schools." She groaned.

" **Hip Hammer!"**

I whacked her again.

"I see, you're copying the techniuqes of other.

"Nice try but I won't lose to some copycat." Sanae twisted her breasts.

"What?"

She let them go and they spun like a drill bit.

" **Pie Pile Piper!"**

"GAH!" I coughed as she drilled into my midsection.

 _It's like I'm being stabbed by a spike!_

"This is the end." She said spinning up again "Goodbye Kazane Aoba…or should I say see you later in bed?"

"I win." I smirked.

"What?"

" **Napalm Strike!"**

Toyoguchi appeared and swung her massive bust down to cut the attacker off.

"Kurogiri!" Sanae yelled.

"She ran out of time." I stuck my tongue out "And now so have you."

"Tsk." Sanae hissed and dashed towards Tsukishita "Go take a break!"

"WAH!" the rabbit girl gasped as she was knocked into the water.

"NOW!" I yelled as Non and I quickly attack Kurogiri and took her out to give us the advantage.

"Struggle all you want!" Sanae spun her tits again "It's useless! Numbers don't matter if you're weak!"

We turned to block her with out butts.

"We're not weak." Non said "We're partners."

"You may be strong but we're more balanced." I said "All you do is put faith in your techniques, you never adapt to the situation at hand."

"I won't lose!" she threw Non off the plane but the girl kicked the wing on her way off knocking Sanae off balance.

"Crap!" the girl hissed.

"This is it." I whispered "Thank you everyone…"

* * *

 **Earlier.**

"Kazane need our help."

"Don't let up."

"Fuck it's so good."

I was laid out on my back in the locker room, the whole Elite class gathered around jerking off to me, blasting my body with their cum.

"UGH!" I groaned laying their covered like the headliner in a bukkake movie, my eyes blinded by spunk.

"HMM." I licked my lips and tasted the salty seed on my body.

 _I don't have to absorb with just my hands on their body…their semen holds their powers too._

"Aoba-san."

"OHHH!" I gasped as I felt someone slide into me, my body slowly starting to get fucked tenderly.

"Take my technique too, I'm sure it will prove useful." The woman said.

I moaned loudly as the big cock inside me pushed deep. My body shivered, the room filled with a slicking sound as my pussy tightened and my cum soaked body slide around a bit.

"Yes…yes…"

"HNGH!" I groaned as I looked open "OH SENSEI!"

"HAAAA!" Kobayakawa-sensei screamed as she started cumming, filling my hole with her seed.

 _All this cum all over me…it feels amazing, Cum…I love cum…_

* * *

 **Present**

"I won't fail!" I pulled my arm back and clapped it against my right breast **"BOOB DUNK!"**

"I won't let you beat me!" Sanae spun her left breasts **"Pie Pile Piper!"**

"RAAAAHHH!"

"GRAAAHHH!"

The two of us collided and the air snapped and exploded outward, launching us both into the water together.

"We're checking the tape to see who hit first." The announcer said.

I saw the video screen, her breast was spinning and parted the water downward like a whirlpool.

"No…"

"Kazane Aoba hit first, the winner of Match Two is Suruga!"

"Heh." I saw Sanae floating on her back and smirking at me as her chest rose higher with growth, she licked her lips at me "You last team doesn't stand a chance, I'll be sure to come fuck you good tonight."

"Dammit." I slapped the water angrily "DAMMIT!"

"Don't worry so much." Nozomi walked passed as I pulled myself out of the water "Just leave it to us okay."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- It's Nozomi's time to shine in Race 3, there's a lot on the line, another round of Growth for her, a round of Growth for the winning school, and the right to have you way with the losers.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	13. Chapter 13: East-West War Climax

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **No POV**

The final match was about to begin, Nozomi, Hanabi, Rin and Saya Kogatana Vs Maya Sakashiro, her larger partner Tae Yokosugi, the girl in the mask Hikari Muromachi, and the green haired Midori Morimoto. Both schools were gunning to win, for their pride as Keijo players, and for their desires as women. The land was an ancient era style Japanese Castle with multiple floors to it.

"3…2…1…GO!"

The second the bell sounded Nozomi dashed in to attack Maya

" **Hip Bullet!"**

With little effort Maya turned to block Nozomi's ass with her own, the power contained within her was something to fear.

"That girl's interesting." Muromachi hummed watching Nozomi fight Maya "But rushing at the enemy like that…"

"HMM!" Hanabi suddenly appeared behind her with that terrifying killer intent in her eyes.

The pink haired girl swung her ass down to try and strike the masked girl.

"Stay out of Nozomi's way." Kawaii smiled "I'll play with you instead."

"Are you sure you can satisfy me?" Muromachi asked "I am a Bust Magician."

"That sounds perfect." Rin dashed in "I'll satisfy you so much you won't be able to forget us!"

Rin attacked with a Gatling but was blocked by the girl with the green hair.

"Midori!"

"You need to pay attention to your surroundings and not lose focus Muromachi." Morimoto said "They're different this year and I told you I wanted the outfighter."

"Her ass is getting harder." Rin mumbled as she was blocked "Something's off."

"It doesn't change that you rush in without understanding our fighting style." Morimoto said attacking with a follow up that Rin dodged.

Back at the other fight Nozomi jumped back and smirked "I figured it out, how you're so strong."

"Hmph." Maya pouted.

"It's that whole magical Qigong thing, right?" Nozomi asked "I didn't think it was real."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Maya stuttered.

"It's actually just an exercise in the Chinese martial arts." Kogatana explained.

The large girl attempted to attack Nozomi while she was distracted but Maya blocked her.

"This is my opponent, do not get in the way please." Maya launched her back.

"She's really bad news." Nozomi gulped.

"She's coming!" Kogatana yelled.

"WHOA!" Kaminashi jumped up and did a split to avoid the attack, the second she had an opening she dashed back to attack Maya.

Nozomi took a long way around to make space for a wide approach, she cut in tight to slip around Maya's strike.

"You're mine!" Nozomi yelled.

"HMPH!" Maya thrust her chest out **"One Inch Boob Slap!"**

Maya's chest exploded out with energy and knocked Nozomi back, but fortunately the hero of this story was able to right herself before she hit the land.

Meanwhile on the rest of the Land Hanabi and Rin were teaming up to deal with Morimoto and Muromachi.

"Enjoy your fun while you can." Muromachi clapped her bust "I'm about to show you a first class illusion."

"Illusion?" Rin looked at her confused.

"Indeed." The masked girl smiled as her chest seemed to shine and blind the two allowing the Suruga girls to attack them from behind.

"GAH!" Rin groaned as her stomach was slammed.

"AH!" Hanabi was smashed in the face by Muromachi's ass.

" **TSK!"** The two girls both glared and quickly stood back up with determination and attacked back with fervor, Hanabi aiming for vital spots while Rin threw out as many strikes as she could.

"Just sit down and enjoy things won't you?!" Muromachi said blinding them again so she could escape.

"They have such funny techniques." Hanabi giggled.

"I'm glad you're entertained." Muromachi smirked "But my magic won't end here."

Once more she blinded them with her "illusion" and teleported behind them.

"Magic my butt." Hanabi giggled dodging the masked girls bust "Your trick is so obvious. You're reflecting the sun."

"Huh?" Rin said confused.

"She pushes her boobs up with her pecs and flashes the sunlight in our faces, she oiled her chest up to make it super effective."

"Well done, I hadn't expected you to figure it out." Muromachi ran in to blind them again "But you can't do anything about it!"

"Are you kidding we just have to cover our eyes and go towards the light." Rin scoffed blocking the sun with her arm.

"Hmm." Morimoto appeared behind her.

"What?!"

"You'll pay for your poorly planned assault." Morimoto said lining her ass up.

"HMPH!" Hanabi slid in to block the attack only to be blinded and knocked back "TSK!"

"You damn lightbulb!" Rin dashed in.

"HA!" Muromachi slapped Rin with her tits.

"GUH!"

"We need to deal with the magic girl first." Hanabi said.

"Right." Rin wiped her bruised face "I'll do it in 20 seconds, hold the other girl till then."

"Right." Hanabi nodded.

"HMM!" Rin dashed in as fast as she could, getting in Muromachi's face but got punched back by breasts.

Rin dashed in a circle, daring the woman to blind her.

"THERE!" Muromachi went to flash her "Huh?"

"HEH!" Rin smirked, Muromachi's blind attack failing, the cat like girl having blocked the sun with her top.

"You lose!" Rin slammed her ass into her rival multiple times **"Ass Gatling!"**

Rin sent the masked girl flying back and retrieved her top.

"Wow Rinrin awesome!" Hanabi clapped.

"Muromachi are you alright?" the green haired girl asked.

"To be beaten by a trick." The girl stood up "I guess I'll have to be serious if I want to win."

"You're still going?" Rin sighed "You can barely walk. Kawai let's finish her!"

"Got it!"

"Enough playing, let's go Muromachi." Morimoto said.

"Yes…"

Morimoto pulled her bottoms down a bit and stroked her cock a bit as Muromachi landed in front of her with her bottoms pulled down in the back, the green haired girls cock sliding into her.

"OHHH!" they both moaned.

"What the hell?" Rin gasped.

" **Docking: Hip Train."** The two Suruga girls said together "HRAA!"

The now double woman dashed in to attack.

"WHOA!" Rin ducked to avoid Muromachi's breasts only for the due to spin and have Morimoto slam her with her ass.

"HAAGGAAA!" Rin coughed as her core was caved in by a side slam, her body sent sliding close to the edge.

"You underestimeated our technique again." Muromachi scoffed "We haven't just stuck ourselves together for fun you know, we're not moving as separate players anymore, we're one player with the strongest breast and butt attacks!"

"Shit." Rin hissed as they closed in on her.

"HMPH!" Hanabi blocked for her yet again.

"What do you plan to do in that situation, sink with your friend?"

"I can push you back." Hanabi smiled.

"You think you can push the two of us alone?" Morimoto asked.

"You can't sink with me." Rin said "Fall back and come back later."

"That's not a good joke." Hanabi panted as she struggled to hold them back.

"We need to prioritize the win before each other." Rin explained.

"Sorry." Hanabi laughed "I'm just…being stubborn, wanting to win isn't enough, we need a reason to fight like family or dreams. I want to fight for my friends, I like training and working hard together I started Keijo to share moments like these, so I won't let them sink my friends!"

"As expected of you Kawai-san." Kogatana said as she threw the large woman into Muromachi and Morimoto "I apologize I became to preoccupied with my opponent and failed to help my allies when they needed me."

"A counter." Muromachi leapt out from her dock with Morimoto and went to attack Saya "Would you leave we were in the middle of something."

"Stay back she's got a sword."

"Hmm." Kogatana pulled out one of her breasts and whacked Muromachi in the midsection **"Boob Strike!"**

" **Combo Attack: Ass Bridge!"** Rin and Hanabi quickly caught Morimoto in a bar attack.

That knocked her into the water while Muromachi was KOed by Kogatana.

"TWO DOWN FOR SURUGA! Setouchi has the advantage!"

Back on the top floor Nozomi and Maya were grappling and fighting, both trying to take the advantage, but even with some of their strongest techniques they could not one up their rival.

"I won't lose." Maya hissed "I have to win and pay her back."

Nozomi and Maya slammed into each other multiple times but neither were able to take the advantage no matter how hard they tried.

"HAA!" Maya gasped as her legs gave out "No!"

"HYAA!" Nozomi flipped in for her signature attack only to have it blocked.

"What?" Nozomi gasped "She took it head on?!"

"Really now Maya, what is wrong with you crying like this…" the girl mumbled to herself "I'll deal with this then. HRAA!"

The girl stomped the roof and snapped a board of the structure, flipping Nozomi into the air and slamming her ass into her stomach.

"HMPH!" Rin caught Nozomi with her bust before she could fall off.

Nozomi's midsection looked a little blue, worst case she just punctured a lung, best case she got off with just some bruised ribs.

"Hmm. Maya's not happy, so I'll eliminate you instead." The girl said as her hair somehow turned silver "Kaya."

"You're not supposed to be here." The large girl said.

"Shut up you oaf." Kaya sent the woman off the land with her ass "You always run your mouth, Maya has always hated you."

" **Boob Grab!"** Kaya blocked Kogatana and threw her down before doing the same to Rin's ass "It would seem I really am the only one who protect Maya."

"Let go of Rinrin." Hanabi came behind her with killing intent in her eyes.

"Oh there was another one." Kaya dropped Rin and dodged "Huh, I'm at the edge?"

"This land sinks when people get eliminated." Hanabi flashed in "And you just sunk two more a second ago. Now join them!"

Hanabi's ass brushed across Kaya's neck and chin.

" **The Concussion Shot!"** Nozomi gasped.

"HHMM!" Hanabi spun around and slammed her breasts against Kaya's **"Heartbreak!"**

"GRR!" Kaya groaned.

"I hit her head on." Hanabi glared "She should at least be dazed."

"PSST!" Maya smirked and stuck out her tongue "Are you done now?"

Kaya sent Hanabi flying back "You're weak! Compared to my pain your attack is a mesquite bite!"

"This girl's not normal." Rin gulped unable to move from fear.

"You'll need a spanking for how you treated Maya." The girl smiled darkly at Nozomi while shaking one of her breasts.

"Huh?"

" **Boomburst!"**

"GAH!" Nozomi coughed a bit as her vision blurred and she was disoriented by sounds.

"HMPAAA!" Kaya slammed her in the face before following up with a boob uppercut and a Gatling attack.

"Nozomi!"

"Stay out of the way." Kaya blasted Rin and Hanabi back **"One Inch Butt Slap!"**

For the next few seconds Nozomi was treated like Kaya's personal punching bag, beaat up and slapped around like it was going out off style.

"Just fall down, no one likes stubborn women." Kaya taunted.

"I've still got unfinished business here." Nozomi glared "I'm not giving up until she and I settle it."

"Oh I see." Kaya smiled darkly before slamming into Nozomi "Than you can die for treating me like the opening act for Maya **Chest Roar!"**

Kaya clapped her breasts together and blasted Nozomi with sound waves.

"Tsk…" Nozomi panted sliding to a stop "What can I do?"

"Nozomi-chan!" Kawai jumped over.

"Kawai-san?"

"The three of us can't win together." Hanabi took her top off "So I'll use my super secret technique to help her."

Hanabi pressed her body points agasint Nozomi, her nipples poking into her back and her dick head bumping her ass.

" **ENERGY SHIFTER!"**

"Get out of the way." Kaya sunk Rin like an afterthought.

"You're fighting me." Nozomi glared tying her hair ribbon around her neck like a bandana.

"What?" Kaya growled slapping her breasts **"Chest Roar!"**

"TSK!" Nozomi blocked her. While standing strong.

"WHAT?!"

Nozomi dashed back in, her body recharged to 100%.

" **Boob Spike!"** Kaya stuck her nipples out to block Nozomi's ass only to get launched back "AGAH!"

"Like hell I'll lose to you!" Kaya shook her bust **"BOOMBURST!"**

"HMPH!" Nozomi stood there and withstood the attack without even flinching.

"What?!" Kaya gasped "Wait she's spinning her breasts to counter the sound?!"

"Don't underestimate my Keijo skills!" Nozomi yelled dashing in "All you do is use big techniques without any feints, or team ups! How many times did you think that'd keep working?! **Hip Bullet!"**

Nozomi slammed Kaya with her ass before uppercutting her with her tits.

"Well, come out already." Nozomi glared "I want to settle things with Maya-san on this, the biggest stage we can fight on!"

"Shut up you don't know anything-GAH!" Kaya grabbed her head.

"HMPH!" the girl stood up as her hair turned blonde once more "Apologies but I have to see this to the end myself!"

"That's it." Nozomi flipped in "Now-!"

" **FULL THROTLE VACUUM ASS CANNON!"**

" **HRRAA!"** Maya blocked Nozomi with one breast to push her off balance and strike back with her chest **"Heaven and Hell Bust!"**

"HMHP!" Nozomi used her momentum to keep spinning and duck the breasts.

"No way?!"

"It's over!" Nozomi threw her crotch out as her nipples hardened, all three points matching with Maya's.

"GRR!" both groaned trying to push the other.

Both weakened fairly quickly, legs buckling with a lack of stamina, but neither wanted to lose.

"HMPH!" Maya clapped her breasts together to catch one of Nozomi's nipples.

"HEHE!" Maya smirked "I win!"

"GRRRRR!" Nozomi growled and pushed forward "Pierce!"

Nozomi's nipple popped up and tapped against Maya's head, the momentum of Nozomi's body shooting into Maya throwing her back into the water.

"Sakashiro Maya has sunk! The winners are Setouchi!"

"HMM!" Nozomi moaned and smiled as her ass got thicker and her bust pulled her bikini even tighter.

"Alright!" Rin laughed "I've got tits!"

"Isn't winning fun." Hanabi moaned poking her breast.

"Hmm…" Kogatana just blinked.

"Way to go Nozomi!" Hanabi hugged the girl.

"Hmm…" Miyata walked over "good job."

"Hahaha." Nozomi high fived her "Thanks!"

Setouchi was presented with the trophy for their victory, and to signify it their bodies grew once more, all of them gaining an exciting level of size.

"Oh jeez it's so big." Non groaned as her ass stretched her suit.

"Jeez you're so big." Fujisaki moaned cupping her huge butt.

"From flat to stacked!" Rin laughed bumping her new DD's against Miyata's swollen bust.

"Yes…" the girl blushed.

"So this is what it's like." Aoba blushed poking her breasts "It's…nice."

"My Nozomi look how big you are!" Mio laughed trying to fondle the girl who now had the biggest tits in the class.

"S-Stop!" Nozomi begged as her new melons slapped around.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Setouchi claims their prize for winning.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 87**

 **Till Next Time!**


	14. Chapter 14: East-West Rewards

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Nozomi's POV**

"Hurry it up Nozomi we're already late for the after party." Miyata sighed.

"Sorry." I grunted a bit pulling my dress up "I had to go to the infirmary first, and it's kinda hard to fit into my clothes when I grew so much."

I cupped my melon like breasts "What do you think these are G-cups or so?"

"I don't know!" she huffed and turned away, arms folded under her own breasts "Besides you're not the only one who's clothes don't fit now, but there's no time to get new ones so we'll just have to go in these."

"I guess, I hate wearing dresses anyway I'd just rather wear normal clothes." I sighed "Still…you look nice in your dress."

"Hmph." She blushed "Shut up."

"Especially with those new big boobs you grew!" I laughed.

"I said shut up!" she snapped.

Miyata and I headed to the reception hall, my chest bouncing a lot more than I was used to, probably because I wasn't wearing a bra. At the reception, everyone from both schools were there, most of Setouchi looking extra busty and thick from our growths, the ones of us who only grew one, Aoba, Non, Yoshida and Usagi, sort of managed to fit in their dresses but the rest of us looked ready to burst free.

"My aren't you looking ample today." Muromachi walked up to me and laughed a bit.

The masked girl was there with Morimoto, both in pink magenta like dresses.

"Oh it's you." I smiled "Thanks I had a lot of fun fighting you guys, do you know where Maya is?"

"She's holed up in her room." The girl sighed.

"What? Is she depressed because of the loss?" I asked.

"No not that, she just has a lot of pride." Muromachi said "And she's probably exhausted after the race."

"Some rest will be good for her." Morimoto nodded.

"I see…"

"Well we're no longer opponents so we should get along." The masked girl smiled "I'm interesting in you…and your school's techniques."

"Nozomi~" Kawaii ran over "You finally got here."

"Check these out!" Rin pointed to her chest which actually had cleavage "I've got full C-cups!"

"You look great." I smiled.

"Still…I feel tiny compared to those Gozongas you've got." She sighed.

"It is disappointing to not get to be the one's growing." Morimoto sighed.

"Oh~?" Mio placed a hand under her chin "I bet you'd look so cute with some bigger breasts…"

"H-Huh?" the girl blushed.

"GRR!" Usagi growled.

"You should leave her alone or she won't be as good later." Nanase said.

"Well…you know we one." Hanabi smirked.

"I think we'd like your reward now." Mio smiled slipping her dress down.

"Okay." Muromachi laughed "We can get started."

It only took a few seconds for pretty much everyone to get naked, lots of sexy busty girls with throbbing cocks ready to fuck.

* * *

 **NO POV**

Setouchi quickly each claimed the girl they wanted and started to mess around.

"My cocks gotten so big." Hanabi moaned rubbing her girth against Muromachi while simultaneously stroking the mask wearing girl off.

"You Setouchi girls really know how to go at it." Muromachi groaned as Hanabi started fucking her "HMM!

Nearby them Rin and Morimoto were making out, naked bosoms pressing together tightly.

"HMM, I have to be honest, you look much better with breasts." Morimoto joked with Rin.

"Once I go pro and start winning races they're only gonna get bigger." Rindou said turning Morimoto around and started fucking her against the wall as rough as she could.

"OH PLEASE~" Aoba groaned as she rode Sanae's engorged cock.

"You're even tighter than I would have thought." The girl moaned "And look at those swollen tits bounce, yummy."

"Cum…please cum." Aoba begged.

"Yes pound my ass, fuck my glorious magical ass!" Kurogiri moaned as Non fucked her, the thick girl having planted her girthy meat in the girls ass.

"HAAA!" Non moaned as she jiggled all over, her ass clapping, her tits slapping around and her balls smacking against her ass, all of it made her moan.

Nearby them Usagi and Yoshida were double teaming Mai and Kei, the two girls moaning as they were sandwiched between two great cocks.

"HAAA!"

"OHHH!"

"HMM!"

"That's right, you three like this don't you." Mio teased rubbing her body all over her lovers, rubbing her breasts all over them and slapping their asses with her cock.

The twins Akira and Kaho moved up to suck on Mio's supple full breasts, and at the same time the blonde was fucking Fujisaki.

"HAA!" Kotone moaned as her huge ass was rocked and fucked by her friend, the blue haired girl rubbing her ass "More! More! Cerbby wants more!"

"You're Cerbby has gotten so big." Mio teased slapping the ass "I love it!"

And last of the group was Miyata, a girl who had originally started out as a skinny flat judo player was now a curvy futanari, she sports round D-cups a thick cock with hefty balls and a round butt with wide hips.

"HAA~" She moaned as Nanase bobbed her head rapidly and sucked her cock.

"HMM!" Nanase hummed looking up at Miyata with her mouth half full of cock.

"That's right…suck my cock you loser." Miyata smirked a bit as she rubbed her tits "MMM So good! HAAA!"

Miyata exploded inside of her partner, the wannabe idol gagging on her cum for a moment before Miyata pulled her into a kiss, swapping spit and cum.

"HAAA!" Nanase gasped as Miyata broke the kiss, pushed her over and started fucking her right there.

"Figures an idol like you is so tight." Miyata smirked thrusting her hips, her butt wobbling a bit "But I like it."

"I'm not that tight, your cocks just too big!" Nanase moaned.

"Well I did grow twice." Miyata teased "I started smaller but now I'm bigger than you."

The two moaned more and more, Miyata plowing Nanase's tight walls but there was one thing distracting her a bit, Nozomi wasn't around right now, that girl lived to fuck but now she wasn't.

"HNGH!" Miyata groaned as she started cumming inside Nanase, but still wasn't done fucking yet.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Next Time- Nozomi goes to get her reward.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Nozomi and Maya

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Nozomi's POV**

I stood before the door, my butt still wobbling a bit from my walking, I knocked and saw Maya answer the door.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came for my prize." I laughed pushing her inside and slamming the door shut.

"Wait I'm not-HMM!" she moaned as I wasted no time planting a powerful kiss on her lips and pushing her down onto the bed "OHHH!"

The two of us started ripping our clothes off, rubbing and squeezing each other all over, we had a lot of pent up sexual tension from our match earlier and now it was all erupting out like a capped volcano.

"Nozomi." Maya moaned as I finally laid back and let her kiss my tits "You're…amazing."

"Thanks, I thought I was hot before but I've gotten even sexier." I laughed as she started stroking my cock before lubing it up with her wet tongue and sucking my dense sausage, her hands rolling my hefty balls as she sucked.

"OHH!" I moaned in pleasure, the powerful feelings running through my cock we like the feeling of getting salt on a cut, the stinging shivering sensation was awesome "Maya!"

"HMM!" she hummed a bit while sucking to indicate her pleasure but the vibrations only turned me on more.

My hips bucked involuntarily and pushed my length deeper into Maya's warm throat, her spit drooling out her mouth and down my cock. As Maya jerked and sucked my cock I rubbed my own bountiful bosom. My hands glided around the soft globes running over them like perfect smooth spheres.

"Ha…Maya." I grunted a bit "You're great at this, I don't think I can hold on."

"Then let it go." She licked my head and stroked as fast as her hands would let her.

"Hmmm…AAAAHHH!" I let out a scream of pleasure as I blasted out ropes of cum, the white gold shooting onto her face and hair.

Maya wiped her face off before she told me to turn around and rubbed my juicy booty, digging her fingers into the puffy pillows and clapped them together before starting to kiss me again. We rolled around making out for a bit before I got her to start straddling my waist and slid down my engorged cock.

"OHH!" we both moaned, Maya reaching down and placing her hands on my tits for support as I held her hips and started bouncing, my length sliding in and out of her like a piston in an engine.

"UGH!" I groaned as my big ass slammed down on the bed, the furniture creaking with the powerful slams of my body while Maya's moans were just as loud.

"Harder, Harder Nozomi!" she begged for more and more.

The two of us collided again and again our bodies, shivering with pleasure as my plump testicles began to squeeze and tighten as they prepared to release.

"Maya…I'm…"

"Yes…yes…OHHH!"

"HAAA!" I moaned as I blew my load and filled her with cum, Maya's own cock twitching and blasting cum onto my heavy breasts.

The two of us moaned and laid there, Maya on top of me, using my tits like feathery pillows.

"Hmm? How odd."

"What?" I asked.

"After all that your nipples didn't get hard, weird." She blinked.

"You're right." I looked at my breasts "They're…still in?"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- We start Manga content that didn't make the anime with Nozomi trying to fix her nipples.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Nipples

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Nozomi's POV**

"HMPH!" I finally managed to get some shorts on over my big butt.

"You really need to get new clothes, you did grow twice." Miyata said.

"I'll get to it soon." I told her "I'm fine with things being a little tight."

"Your bras don't fit, your shorts look ready to blow and your shirt is hiked up nearly a foot due to your boobs." She sighed "I need new clothes too, I actually have to buy a bra…"

"I said I'll get to it later." I bounced off "Okay?"

"Jeez what crawled up your butt." She sighed.

As I walked away I could feel my ass shaking, I was wearing my old work out shorts that used to be loose but were now pulled tight like booty shorts and exposed almost a third of my cheeks. Everyone was slowly adjusting to their new growth from the East-West War, some of us more than others, but I had my own problems.

I went out to the training field and picked up a medicine ball, hefted it up and started bouncing it up and down on my tits, it took me a second to adjust to the size and softness of my larger bust but I had bounces going.

 _Come on…come on do it…_

I worked out like that for a while before going back to my room and laying naked on my bed.

"HMM!" I moaned a bit as I laid on my side, one hand grabbing a heavy tit while the other stroked my thick hard cock.

I laid out on the bed masturbating, moaning a bit as I got more and more turned on.

 _What the hell…come on._

I could feel the heat in my body, I was turned on but my breasts couldn't show it, my nipples just didn't get hard, they refused to pop out. I was doing exercises and massaging them, rubbing them but something was just stopping them from popping out.

"When did it start?" Miyata asked stepping in.

"HA!" I covered myself a bit.

"Why are you bothering I've seen you naked a dozen times." She rolled her eyes "I had a feeling something was wrong, normally I feel your nipples on my back when you sleep, you're a horny girl…but I haven't felt them since the end of the competition."

"Should've known you'd know…" I sighed.

* * *

 **Later**

After getting examined by the school I was told I had to fix my nipples or drop out so I was heading back to Shizuoka to meet with Sakashiro-sensei who supposedly knew someone who could help me.

"I could've sworn we were supposed to meet here?" I looked around the train station.

"Hmm." I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm a minute and fifteen seconds left." Maya said.

"Maya? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Mother, err coach was busy so I've come in her place." She explained walking away "Come along."

"WAH!" I scampered after her.

We wandered through the city for a bit, neither of us said much, I was worried things might still be a bit awkward.

"We've walked a while, is this the right way?" I asked.

"The doctor travels around a lot." She explained "So he has no real clinic."

"What kinda doctor is this guy?!" I yelled.

"I'm not sure I've never met him myself." Maya shrugged "That's a person maybe that's him."

She walked up to a silent young man reading "Excuse me are you Juumonji Kokage? I came with a referral from Sakashiro Ayako, I'm her daughter Maya."

"So it's you, I've heard the story." He said softly, not opening his eyes.

 _He's really young…_

"Please fix me." I bowed "Here, I brought candy, I don't know if you like orange sticks though? Huh?"

I the blink of an I he reached out and I felt him grab my breasts under my shirt.

"HAA!" I moaned a bit when he pinched my nipple between two fingers and then pulled his hand out.

"Thanks." He took the box of candy from me.

 _Did he just…or did I imagine it?_

"Now then your chest was subjected to too much force so they withdrew in shock." He explained scribbling on a paper "Follow this schedule and you should get better."

"Juumonji!" a girl with long hair skipped up and opened an umbrella "Are you done, did they pay already?"

"No…not today." He shook his head as the two left.

"He was weird." I blinked.

"I think he's always like that." Maya nodded.

"Hmm…what the heck is this list?!" I looked at his paper "I…I can't do this stuff!"

* * *

 **Later**

"How is this gonna fix my boobs." I panted a bit, I was bent over a small pond, tiny little fish nibbling on my soft bosom.

"We are asking experts here." Maya blinked "so I think there's no mistaking it, first off two minutes of prep work."

"How is this prep work!" I snapped.

After the weird thing with the fish we had to take on the next task, standing under a waterfall.

"Douse under the water for five minutes." Maya said as I shivered in the cold water, the force beating down on my skin.

After that I had to go into a sauna and shake my breasts around in there, there sacs slapping and jiggling together loudly. My bikini was super tight so I had to keep stopping and fixing my tits so that I didn't flash the other patrons of the spa…not that it helped they popped out a bunch anyway.

This "Training regimen." Was a pain, I had to play drums with my breasts, ice them, run a few miles…it was a pain and it didn't seem to be helping much.

"Let's start over tomorrow." Maya told me.

"Again, give me a break for a second." I groaned.

"You're the one who said you didn't want to waste time fixing them." Maya said "Let's hurry."

"You're merciless." I sighed "Why are you even helping me?"

"I-It doesn't matter, be here at 8 AM tomorrow." She said quickly leaving.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Maya and I kept up the recovery plan for a few days, each time I was less and less exhausted but it was still strenuous.

Then one day in the outdoor bath it happened, I clapped them together while massaging them and then **POP** they came right out…but then they went back.

"Seems you're not quite there yet, but it's a start." Maya smiled.

"I'm glad, now we'll be able to fight again soon." I told her.

"…yes." She blushed a bit.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Next Time- Graduation Day!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Graduation

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Nozomi's POV**

"I did it, I got registered as a B-class player." I looked at the board "And I was assigned to the same branch as Miyata."

"As expected since we both live in that area." She told me "It's nothing to get that excited over."

"Still, it feels like everyone's going to be scattered all over, it's kinda sad." I frowned a bit "At least I'll have you with me!"

"At any rate I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." Mio put her arm around my shoulder "But before we go our separate ways…you two have time for one last ride with me and a few of the others."

Miyata and I both nodded and followed Mio inside, already present were Our roommates Kazane and Non, as well as Rin and Hanabi, oh and Tsukishita and Fujisaki were there too.

"Alright ladies." Mio started to undo her top "Let's make this goodbye one to remember."

Everyone seemed to follow her lead, stripping down and wasting no time kissing and rubbing each other as they saw fit.

"Non-chan your ass is so big." My roommates and I moaned as we rubbed her juicy behind.

"I'm glad you guys like it so much." She giggled moving her hands around to stroke our various cocks.

I heard moans from nearby and saw Mio was getting sucked off by Fujisaki while she herself was bobbing her head on Tsukishita's rod.

"Nozomi!" Hanabi hugged me and pressed her soft breasts into my back "Come have fun with me."

"Don't leave me hanging." Rin rubbed Miyata's breasts from behind.

Miyata and I turned around and started making out with the two, rubbing their assed and mashing our breasts together. Non peeled off to have sex with just Aoba while Mio kept at it with her two playthings.

"HMM Nozomi, you're cock looks so good." Hanabi licked her lips and wrapped her tits around my cock.

"OHH!"

"That's…good." I heard Miyata groan as next to her Rin was hotdogging her dick between her supple ass.

"Hehehe, don't leave me out of this." Mio suddenly shoved her cock in my mouth,

"HMPH!" I gagged a bit before I started sucking, looking passed her to see a pouting Usagi was taking her frustrations out on Kotone who was face down with her ass up, the rump getting railed by the rabbit girl.

The room was filled with moans, all of us fucking and moaning, Aoba with her face between Non's plushy bum, Kotone moaning as Usagi went to town on her. The rest of us were in a line like pile, sliding in and out of each other as we fucked, Rin was at the front getting fucked by Miyata who had the pleasure of Hanabi's cock in her, I was pounding the purple haired girl and Mio was at the back pushing into me.

The five of us struggled to keep a steady rhythm given how good this felt but we kept milking our cocks with each other's smooth and tight innards, if this was going to be the final time for a while it had to count.

"HAAAAA!"

It seemed like we all moaned and climaxed at once, cum flying out in ropes every which way, splattering on us and the floor.

"Awesome…" I moaned a bit.

* * *

 **Later**

I laid in my bed at home, this was the first time I had been back home in months, back in my own bed…but it felt kinda empty. I guess I had gotten used to sleeping in the same bed with Miyata.

Still in just a few months I'd be starting out as a pro, I planned to start racking up wins and cash, boosting myself all the way to the top.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **So we reached the end of the Keijo anime, I'm willing to keep doing more chapters based on the manga if there's some interest in that. Otherwise I might just stop here.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	18. Chapter 18: Becoming Pros

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Nozomi's POV**

"Hmm." I was dressed in a pant suit ready to head in for my first day as a pro at a real Keijo Arena.

"Oh you beat me here." Miyata walked up in an equally tight suit.

"Morning!" I smiled "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"It's been a month." She blinked.

"Well yeah but I've been home and you've been home." I laughed "Still it was nice to be home, although I had to buy a whole new wardrobe to fit my boosted body."

"Me too." Miyata said flattening her skit "I forgot how much I left home when I went to school, but we're here at last."

"Yeah, it's like a dream come true." I smiled "Let's go in and meet all our new opponents, their not amatures any more so we'll need to take this seriously."

"You're right." Miyata nodded "I wonder what it's like inside?"

We pushed the door open and saw inside, it was so calm and quiet. Ladies sitting around chatting casually, drinking tea and not making much of a fuss.

"I had imagined it would be…louder." I told Miyata.

"Hmm." She nodded.

The woman at the front desk asked for our names so we gave her them and she announced to the whole room that Miyata and I were here, like we were some kind of celebrities.

"Welcome!" They all gathered around us.

"You were amazing in the East-West War!"

"You make Japan proud!"

"You're even cuter than in the photos." One smiled.

"Gosh that race was amazing." A woman with short pink hair took our picture "I could totally tell that the future of West Japan is gonna be great! I'm Shinonome Ai. Come on I'll show you around."

 _This is certainly differently than what I expected. I kinda thought they'd be more serious and powerful._

"Alright here we are." Shinonome said "This is the Examination Room, I don't think they have one at your school but you have to have a medical exam before a race."

"What?"

"Don't worry it's just to make sure your swimwear and body are in condition to race." She explained "It needs to be officially approved style and material, offenders can be banned from participating so be careful."

"EEP!" I gulped.

"There's all sorts of amazing things, a Daycare, Ice Cream Parlor and more, check it all out." She told me.

"This place is amazing." I looked around.

"I know, everyone here has fun and gets along well, so enjoy it." Shinonome smiled.

"AHH!" I cheered "I'm getting all fired up!"

"Calm down." Miyata sighed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **There seemed to be interest in more so I'll start writing based on the manga.\**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 91**

 **Till Next Time!**


	19. Chapter 19: First Loss

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

Nozomi and Miyata were walking around their new place of employment and learning just how out classed they were, they were gonna need to study and train hard, there were no talking things easy. Both were settling in slowly but still they were doing well enough.

"I'm sorry but we don't take cards, it has to be cash." They passed by a woman with lavender hair struggling to pay for something inside the arena.

"Oh I've got it." Nozomi started to reach under a nearby vending machine.

"HMM!" Miyata blushed a bit seeing Nozomi bend over in her tight pants, her big ass stuck out proudly.

"You can always find dropped coins under these things." Nozomi laughed "OW!"

The woman flicked her "How disgusting, you are a Keijo fighter, you're supposed to be a woman of grace."

The woman wiped the dirt of Nozomi's hands "Are you new?"

"Uhh yes, Nozomi Kaminashi, I'm debuting soon." She the girl smiled.

"You're an infighter right?" the woman looked her over. "I'll take your change and give you advice as compensation…tomorrow's race, stay defensive till the last minute."

"Huh?" Nozomi was a little confused.

"Oh how rare." Shinonome walked over in some gym clothes "Sumire-chi is giving out advice? Mistress as always."

"Do you know her?" Miyata asked.

"We went to school together." Shinonome smiled as the woman walked away "She's stiff and doesn't like to hang out with anyone and even if addressed she usually ignores you, her abilities are great though and stand out. She's cold and collected, which is why people call her the Ice Mistress. If you two caught her attention you must really be something amazing!"

Nozomi was still pondering the advice Sumire had given her.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

It was time for the first match of Nozomi's professional career, she was a bit nervous but still ready. She looked good in her bikini, it was a bit small but still sexy, she definitely stood out as the newbie but also as the sexiest of the girls in the race.

Despite all her bravado and confidence Nozomi chose to ignore Sumire's advice and ended up paying for it with a hard lose, the first person eliminated from the race, and it rather pedestrian fashion no less. For someone so highly touted it hurt her pride to lose so badly, the only saving grace being that the winner chose someone else as their prize to spare her a true embarrassment of a loss.

"Hmm…" Sumire sighed looking off "I was wrong."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is apricated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 93**

 **The Next one will be longer, Promise!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	20. Chapter 20: Sisters

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Nozomi's POV**

I woke up to the loud beeping and buzzing of my alarm clock, I groggily slapped around to shut it off and sat up, my tits settling down on my chest. I fixed the strap on my loose tank top and readjusted my tight panties before stretching my arms, I used to sleep in more traditional pajamas but since my growth I found this more comfortable…not that there had been much growing lately.

It had been almost a week now and neither Miyata or I had managed to get a win, and being the new girls we were becoming popular prize choices, but it's not the same unless I get to fuck myself.

"Ugh." I laid back down, pulled out my cock and started jerking off "It's too much, I need to win and get some relief."

I had to make sure to keep it down and not wake up my siblings but that didn't stop me from pumping and cracking my rod harder and harder, squeezing my big tits all the while.

"Yeah…ohh yeah." I moaned as my hand glided over my shaft and my nipples got even harder, my ass grinding on the bed.

I lifted up one of my breasts and sucked on it a bit, the nipple pushed into my mouth as I swirled my tongue around the areola, my cock growing even harder, I jerked faster and faster, my pinkie pushing against the top of my ballsack as my hand squeezed and pumped.

"HMMM!" I moaned as I lost control and busted all over my stomach, cum dripping out my cock head.

Even jerking off didn't help me get focused to I decided to go for a run before doing some more training. I slipped on a sports bra, a sweatshirt and some jogging shorts that barely covered my ass before going out on a very bouncy run, even with a good bra my tits bounced and my ass wobbled sexily.

After my run I decided to stop and grab a drink at the corner store before headed out.

"To think pros would be so intense." I sighed to myself as I stopped at the magazine rack "I need to do research on the land and players for the next race."

I picked up a sports book and started to skim through it and saw one of the headlines said Kawai Hanabi Debut win.

"Kawai-san won her debut!" I gasped.

It was around the start of the morning so I thought I'd give her a call and maybe get some advice.

"Nozomi-chan!" she said cheerfully "I don't normally get calls aside from relatives so it's good to hear from you. I was taking a break from training so you called at the perfect time. So what's up."

"Ah nothing." I tried not to seem desperate "I just saw that you won your debut race so I wanted to congratulate you."

"Oh thanks." She laughed "But honestly it was just a fluke…but a really good one."

"Did it…feel good?" I asked.

"Even better in the pros." She hummed a bit "I saw your Debut war…you looked kinda awful."

"Honestly I needed to learn those lessons." I sighed "I need to focus on the fundamentals before the skill and strength of my technique. There's such a gap that my powers would be so ineffective…"

"Yeah but you know…I'm sure you'll figure it out Nozomi-chan!" she tried to cheer me up "This is you after all, you always overcome obstacles."

"Stop it." I laughed off her flattering.

"But think about it, you barely got into school but you were in the Elite Class before we knew it and were the reason we won the East-West War, Nozomi you can overcome all kinds of walls so…Give it your all! I want to clash with all the Setouchi girls in the Prize Queen War, the greatest Keijo race of them all!"

"Thanks…I think I've got my motivation back." I smiled.

"That's good to hear." She said as I heard a whistle in the background "Oh crap I gotta get back quickly."

"You're keeping Onee-sama waiting." A voice said.

"Onee…sama?" I was confused "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Ah no that was…say Nozomi do you remember Shirayuki?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah she taught us at the training camp." I nodded.

"Well right now the two of us are-."

"What are you doing Hanabi?" I heard a voice from behind her.

"Well we became Sister, I gotta go Nozomi!" she suddenly started hanging up.

"Wait what?! Did your parents get marries or something?"

"You've got it wrong." Shirayuki spoke into the phone clearly having taken it from Hanabi "What Hanabi is talking about are Soeurs, in the Keijo world it's like a master an apprentice. Hold firmer Hanabi, it's slipping."

"Y-Yes Onee-sama." The girl gasped "Still adjusting a bit."

"Kaminashi your debut war was a disaster." She told me "But you are now more aware because of that. Fighting recklessly is futile, experience and knowledge is a necessity. Soeurs are designed for innocent newbies to learn from a veteran in order to not get injured and beaten down, so you relieved your own limits so find a senpai to rely on and request that she become your Soeur."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"I see that makes sense." Miyata nodded when I explained the situation to her as we stretched, her boobs pressing against the back of my head "They sound nice, these Soeurs."

"Even if you say that I don't know who we should unite with." I sighed "I don't know any specific player that I admire and I don't know much about our senpai yet."

"Maybe Shirayuki can introduce you to someone?" she suggested.

"What are you two secretly whispering about?" Shinonome smiled walking up to us with Akamatsu, the woman who one my debut race.

"Actually…we were talking about Soeurs." I explained.

"Oh how nostalgic." She laughed "Do you have your sights set on someone?"

"No we're still thinking." Miyata said.

"Is that so." Akamatsu hummed "It's hard since so many players play innocent and the truth is training is different from what you'd imagine."

"Aka-chii used to cry every day because her Onee-sama loved Muscle Training." Shinonome laughed "You two should calm down, get to know people first there are a lot of people here to train today and Aka-chii and I are both freelancers so don't stress about it."

"Yeah…" I stared off.

"Nozomi?" Miyata raised an eyebrow.

"Look at all the doves." I pointed at the birds surrounding some woman to the point you couldn't see her.

"Looks like someone unusual." Akamatsu said.

"Is she a player?" I wondered.

The birds cleared and Sakuragi Sumire was sitting there.

"To think doves like caviar." She coughed a bit.

"Sumire-chii you dislike places with lots of people, why are you here?" Shinonome asked.

"I had no choice, my home's grounds are being remodeled so I can't use them." She explained.

"You're home grounds?" I gasped a bit ""I had heard rumors but you really are a noble's daughter!"

"She's from the social class where people are particulally ignorant about the world." Shinonome laughed.

"You're running your mouth again." Sumire glared a bit."

"Sorry…"

"On that note." She turned to me "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" I asked "Nozomi Kaminashi, I debuted last week."

"Ah the vending machine girl." She suddenly had an epiphany.

"Sorry, I didn't take your advice and lost." I frowned "None of my battles seem to work out now."

"Advice…oh." She blinked.

"You should clarify more." Shinonome told her.

"Why do I…it's not like I'm going to train with you girls you know." She pouted.

"It's fine, you had senpai who taught you lots back then didn't you?" the short haired woman asked "You learned a lot, like how o unwrap-."

"Enough." Sumire blushed "Kaminashi-san the reason your openings are easy to target is because all of your attacks are done with your breasts and ass."

"Uhh that's all you can use in Keijo." I sighed.

"Is that true?" she posited the question to me.

She stood across from me "Try me, right now don't hold back."

"Okay…HMPH!" I darted in and got around behind her and swung my ass towards the back of her head.

She turned around and glared at me, it was like a tiger roared in my face, I was so stunned I had to stop my attack on the spot and jumped away.

 _That gaze…I can't attack her at all._

"A great ass keeps away from danger, asses are genuine and won't thrust at dangerous places." She spoke to me "Do you understand now?"

"Yes…" I nodded.

 _This woman is…amazing, she sees through all my faults…I think I found who I was looking for._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 95**

 **Till Next Time!**


	21. Chapter 21: Convincing Sumire

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Nozomi's POV**

When I arrived at the training field the next day I seemed to have good timing since some of the others even Sumire-san was showing up today.

 _I'll definitely make her acknowledge me!_

"Good morning!" Shinonome smiled as Sumire walked up.

"Took you long enough I got sick of waiting." Akamatsu-san yawned.

"What are you talking about?" she sighed "I don't recall promising to train with you."

"Well yeah but you see." Ai laughed.

"I'm sorry." I spoke up "but watching Sakuragi-sensei as she practices won't do me any good so I guess unintentionally I was…wondering of maybe you'd mentor me on some stuff today, if you don't mind that is."

"…I'd like to concentrate on myself, farewell." She suddenly just walked away.

"Ah Wait!" I yelped following her to watch her train.

The first thing she did was take a Ping-Pong ball and use her ass to smack it back and forth with a wall, she was playing handball with her cute butt.

"What skill." I gasped "Hitting such a tiny target so flawlessly."

"There aren't that many players with such sharp asswork who are also infighters." Shinonome explained.

"Is she so good because her ass is smaller than mine?" I wondered placing a hand on my cushy bum.

"Sumire-chii isn't that small." She giggled.

"Oh she must grasp it tightly then-."

"I can hear you." Sumire-san growled "Can you not talk behind my back, it's hard to concentrate."

"Sorry I was just so intrigued!" I yelped.

"Hmm?" she looked at me with a sigh "It's about the practice you were just doing."

"Haa…very well." She began to explain the trick to me.

* * *

 **Later**

 **NO POV**

"What is with that girl, every day…" Sumire sighed.

"Come on she just want's to be Soeurs with you." Shinonome smiled.

"Ehh?"

"You're the only person she asks for advice." Ai shrugged "I'm sure she's getting closer to figuring out how to fight at this level because she's been talking to you, plus she's cute I saw you taking a few peeks at that expert rear and those melons."

"HEY!" Sumire yelped and blushed.

"She's got a lot of promise you know, look after her and you two could be quite the combination…hmm where's you go?"

Sumire got up and walked over to Nozomi who was chatting with Miyata.

"You." She stood before the busty rookie "Stop expecting me to be your sister."

"Huh?"

"I'm happy you think of me as such but I'm not a very considerate person." She explained "I'm sure if we were to become Soeurs…It would just be your downfall."

* * *

 **Later**

 **Nozomi's POV**

"Don't mind Sumire-chii." Shinonome-san smiled "She wasn't always like this."

"Is that so?" Miyata asked as we sat together at a local restaurant so I could wallow in disappointment at getting turned down.

"She was a lot like Kaminashi actually." She laughed.

"Really?!" I gasped leaning over the table.

"She was cheerful and thoughtful of others, always the center of a circle you know." She explained "Let's light a spark in the world of Keijo, that's what she used to say."

 _Seriously…it's like a different person._

"But after a certain accident she…changed." Ai frowned.

"Hmm?" Miyata tilted her head.

"Her Sourer Sister that she revered…overexerted herself and lost the ability to use her ass at all." Shinonome frowned "Sumire-chii is a woman of character so she never cuts corners since she couldn't get her beloved sister to be her training partner she's been regretting it ever since as though it's her fault. The pressure of her peers is what caused her to break her sister or so she says. Now she keeps to herself, never wanting to train with someone else and refusing any junior who looks her way, that isolation has started to suffocate her and she's losing, at this rate…"

She let out a sigh.

"I just want you to understand that if you aren't ready to be fully commuted 110% you will never be able to become her sister." She told me "To stand with her means not just a strong body but a strong heart, mind and attitude."

"I see…" I blinked.

* * *

 **Later**

"Good morning!" I cheered as Sumire walked through the gate.

"Hello." Miyata nodded.

 _I knew it was a smart choice to bring some backup._

"Why are you girls at me house?" she asked flatly.

"We heard from Shinonome-san that you always take a run now." Miyata said.

"Mind if we join ya?" I smiled.

She blew us off and just started running.

"Dammit." I growled trotting after her.

She was pretty fast but I was keeping up, even if I had extra weight from my boobs but eventually she stopped.

"A real run." Miyata panted a bit.

"That's a pro I guess." I wheezed "She can keep steady form without breaking her pace at all. So what's next, training in the park?"

"No…here." She shrugged.

"T-This is a sumo class!" I yelled.

"I fail to see the issue." She blinked stepping into the ring.

With seemingly flawless movements she used her ass to grip them and slam them down with a throw.

 _This is the special technique she has that Shinonome-san talked about…_ _ **Lock Hip Heaven…**_

"Alright." I said "I'm next!"

* * *

 **Later**

It was a pain in the ass and I ended up losing and getting the snot beat out of me but I learned some awesome skills too so it was worth it.

"That's enough." Sumire stopped me from trying again "I clearly realize your feelings towards me and wanting to be my Soeur, however do you understand now, the intensity of my training? It is impossible for you to preform with me as you are now. I do not want you to enter a state where you're injured, so just please give up now."

"Sorry." I stood up and walked back towards the ring "I have people believing I can overcome this wall and friends who want to race me at a place when we're all the best. I can't give up any opportunity to become stronger! I'm not giving up no matter how hard it gets."

"Fine…" she turned away "Do whatever you want but one word of advice…you should stay loose."

I think I understood her, by relaxing my body it became easier to dodge, fight back…and win.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 97**

 **Till Next Time!**


	22. Chapter 22: Preparing for Success

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Nozomi's POV**

With Sumire's advice I was able to defeat that Sumo Wrestler, slamming my plump ass into his stomach and knocking him back, though I got the snot beaten out of me.

"Getting all these bruises, didn't I tell you that Keijo players have more than just brute strength." Sumire said cleaning my arm "They have female grace too."

"Sorry." I frowned a bit disappointing her.

"You were very good." The man instructing the sumo wrestlers told me "I see why Sakuragi-san brought you here."

"You're mistaken, I did not bring these girls they merely followed me." She told him.

"Is that so, I was wondering whether you two were Soeurs?"

An older woman in a wheelchair rolled over to us, Sumire seemed surprised to see her.

"Onee-sama!" Sumire gasped "Why are you here?"

 _So, this was her Keijo sister…_

"Work, I'm dropping off lunch." The woman smiled.

The woman introduced herself to us, she was a former S-rank fighter.

"You used to compete with Kobayakawa-sensei!" I gasped "Amazing~ Who was stronger?"

"You're phone is ringing." Miyata told me trying to stop my questions.

"Oh." I checked my texts before going up to Sumire "Umm could we…come back tomorrow, I want to be able to tackle my next Race at my best."

She sighed "Do whatever you want, you'll come even if I say no…however you are not to be reckless as you were today, am I clear?"

"Yes!" I smiled.

* * *

 **A few weeks later**

"No way you two were training with Sumire-chi this whole time!" Shinonome-san gasped.

"Seriously?!" Sukia was shocked as well.

"It's just as hard as you said." I sighed.

"When you're told to do something, you do it." Miyata rubbed her ass "An hour of shakes…I'm still sore."

"It's was nice to watch though." I smirked at her.

"That's something though, manga-like almost." Akamatsu laughed.

"I'm looking forward to your race tomorrow then Kaminashi." Ai smiled "I hope you'll have improved a lot."

"Oh me too." I stretched "It's been ages since I won, I need a real fuck."

"We just had sex last night." Miyata gave me a look.

"Well yeah but…" I shrugged "You and I fuck all the time so it's not that special, I wanna have someone new once in a while.

Miyata started grumbling to herself.

"What…?" I was confused.

* * *

 **Later**

"Upon Lady Sumire's request I've set out a collection of bikini's for you to chose from." A maid bowed "Choose what one suits you. I will bring in a make-up specialist one hour before the race begins."

"Wait what, you don't need to worry about me." I said "Some newbie like me doesn't deserve such extravagant clothes."

"These are milady's instructions." She said taking out a recorder.

"I heard from Miyata that your family doesn't have much, however being stylish is part of fighter etiquette, if you're training under me you must dress properly." Sumire's voice came out of the recorder.

"Well…okay, I hope these will fit." I hummed.

"I'm surprised to see Sakuragi has a Soeur." A girl walked up.

She was older than me, she had short purple hair somewhat similar to Fujisaki, she was wearing a black tank top, choker necklace, cross earrings, and short jeans that stopped at mid-calf. She had a petite body, especially compared to me.

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"So that cowardly girl got herself a sister huh?" she looked at me while drinking a can of something, coffee or soda I wasn't sure "Even though she's past her prime…"

"We're not technically Soeurs we just train together." I blushed a bit as she looked at my body.

"Choose something simple." She dangled her can with her fingers "It'll make you look better, not to mention if you stick out…well you know what they say about the nail that sticks out."

She flicked the can and smashed it into a lump with her ass

"It gets the hammer." I kicked the can up into her hand "Or in this case my Ass-Sword that will rip you to shreds."

"Who was that?" I asked as the girl walked away, hips swaying.

"She is Mutou Jin, the jackknife." The maid explained "An Outfighter from Chiba, she's a heel."

"A heel?"

"She minces enemies until they scream and then takes them back to her room for torturous dominating sex." She told me "She's used those distinctions to build quite the fanbase. She was A-Rank once, so she's no ordinary B-Class fighter."

"Hmm…" I nodded.

 _She's strong but…I won't lose._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Pick Up- Chapter 99**

 **Till Next Time!**


	23. Chapter 23: Jin Mutou

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Nozomi's POV**

I fixed my bikini a bit while standing on the land, getting ready for my race, I was gonna win this time, no doubt. This lands theme was a kitchen, it was pretty goofy looking but I could handle it, my main focus of course was on Jin Mutou, the girl who'd called me out the other day.

"It's weird being on this big kitchen, I feel like a little fairy." I giggled.

"Don't get in the way newbie." One of the pros said "Stay in the corner so I can deal with Jin."

"Hmm…" I just blinked at her.

"It's time to begin." The announcement said "10…9…"

"Hmm." I walked up to Jin and stared her down.

"Hmph." Jin smirked.

 ***DING***

The bell rang and Jin skipped back before jumping in with a strike.

" **Spetsnaz Hip Knife!"**

"HHM!" I slid to the side to dodge as quick as I could and came back around "HRAA!"

I drilled my ass into her core, making her slide back.

"TSK!" Jin flipped in the air to come back with a strike "How dare you disgrace me!"

I ducked under her attack, the force of her ass wave cutting the water nearby, she then circled around me, taking quick shots.

"You're just some rookie, I'll rip you to shreds!" she yelled "Learn your place! **Thousand Barrier Hip!"**

She surrounded me with flashes of her ass.

 _There it is…_

"HRAAA!" I struck forward and whacked her ass "I found you!"

She slid back "What…no it was a fluke!"

She swung at my head again.

"You might be fast, but I can handle it." I told her "I see your hip rotation and breathing, I won't let you throw me into a confusion!"

I hit her again, our asses colliding.

"I'm not afraid." I told her.

I slid back again when someone else attacked me.

 _That's right…it's not a one on one match, there are other people here too._

"WHOA!" I got nearly got sucked in by the pattern on someone else's swimsuit, now I was gonna be caught in a pincer between this new attacker and Jin.

I jumped up and let the two crash into each other and knock the other girl out, leaving just me and Jin.

"What the hell." Jin wiped her face "Who really are you?"

"Nozomi Kaminashi." I smiled "And I'm gonna be the greatest ever."

"Enough bullshit!" she jumped at me with another gatling like attack.

I ducked and jumped, dodging around her assaults, once I saw my chance I spun around and drilled her core.

" **Vacuum Ass Cannon!"**

I sent Jin flying back into the water, leaving me standing alone.

"The Winner is Nozomi Kaminashi!"

"YEAH!" I cheered.

As soon as I was able I got off the land and headed to the locker room. Once I was there I felt an unbearable pleasure building up inside me.

"OHHH!" I moaned as my bikini dug into my skin as my breasts surged outward with another cup-size of growth and my ass pulled my bottoms like a thong.

"Wow." I looked at my curvy swollen body in my tight bikini "Yeah, that win was worth it for sure, I can't wait till tonight."

* * *

 **Later**

"Hello there." I smirked at Jin as she entered the room we had for the night.

"What the fuck happened to you?" she asked "Shit those rumors about you new blood were true."

"Yup." I playfully stroked myself "Now I won fair and square, so come here Prize."

She clicked her tongue a bit before walking over to join me on the bed, her head near my crotch, slowly opening her mouth to take my shaft in.

"OH!" I moaned softly "Your lips are incredible."

Jin slowly glided her head up and down, her tongue swirling around my tip as I rubbed my own engorged tits. I didn't expect Jin to have such skill with her mouth, but the way she was gagging just right as her glossy lips bobbed up and down.

"HMMM!" she hummed a bit, vibrations tickling down my spine, my body shivering.

"Ohh yeah, that's it." I moaned "So this is a BJ from a pro."

I didn't want to cum just yet so I pulled out of her mouth, laid her down and started to go to town, pushing into her pussy and thrusting deep.

"AHH!" she moaned at my girth.

I kept on pounding her, my tits smothering her face as I pleasured myself with her. I could hear my juicy ass clapping as my hearty balls slapped on her legs. Both of us were moaning loudly as we reached the brink of sexual climax.

"Yes…yes…OHHH YES!" I moaned blowing a load in her.

"Ugh!" she moaned shivering with her own orgasm.

 _This is just the start, my first time fucking a real pro, I can't wait for more._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 100**

 **Till Next Time!**


	24. Chapter 24: Celebrate

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"HMM!" Nozomi woke with a loud stretch and groan, without even opening her eyes she felt the shift in the weight of her bed indicating that Jin had left some time in the night.

"Oh yeah." She opened her eyes and saw her big tits sagging on her chest "I got big…probably gonna need new clothes."

She stood up and went over to her mirror to marvel at her enhanced body, big soft breasts, the new wideness of her hips and the long shaft dangling between her legs.

"I know Shinonome-san wanted to have a party for me tonight, so I've got some time." She headed to the shower, butt bouncing with every step "I'll text Miyata, see if she wants to come with me."

* * *

 **Later**

Miyata was sitting around the train station waiting for Nozomi. She was wearing a loos tank top and shots, both of which nuzzled with the natural looking curves she developed from Keijo wins. Her growing bust pushed out the top while her shorts hugged her hips.

"Miyata!"

The girl looked up and saw Nozomi running up to her. She nearly gasped since this was her first time seeing the girl since she won her match the other day. She was wearing an old yellow blouse vest that had nearly half the buttons open since it couldn't fit over her swollen bust, it was tucked into some jean shorts that were tightly squeezed around her thighs and ass, her crotch bulging out as well.

"I see why you needed to go shopping." Miyata blushed a bit.

"Yeah." Nozomi laughed, resulting in her bust bouncing about "We should hurry though, we don't want to miss the train."

"Uhh right." Miyata followed her, seeing her ass jiggle and hips sway.

The two road the train through the city to the stop for a local mall, Miyata watched Nozomi all the way, each time they'd hit a rough spot on the track her body would jostle and shake in a sexy way, making Miyata uncomfortable.

When they finally got to the mall their first stop was getting Nozomi new underwear.

"Well…how do I look?" Nozomi walked out in blue lacey underwear that matched her hair "It was hard to find something my size."

Miyata gulped a bit, Nozomi's breasts were some of the largest she'd seen and her bra was pushing them up too, the panties were more thong like than they were probably originally supposed to be and bulged in the front, a sign of her futanari endowments.

"H-How big are they?" Miyata asked, looking down at her own hardly owned DD chest that looked small.

"G-cup." Nozomi said adjusting her bra strap.

Miyata covered her mouth she gasped so hard.

"They fit right?" Nozomi asked.

"Y-yeah." Miyata briefly took in all of her friend's form "We should keep going we don't have a lot of time before tonight."

"Right." Nozomi turned back to the dressing room, Miyata moaning as the sight of her juicy thick ass "You say something Miyata?"

"No." the girl said, knowing she was going to need to rub one out before tonight.

* * *

 **Later**

When they got to dinner that night with Shinonome, Sumire and Akamatsu all three were shocked by the curves on the new and improved Nozomi.

"Ahem." Ai gathered everyone so they'd stop ogling Nozomi "we're here to celebrate Kaminashi-san's first pro victory so…cheers!"

"I seriously can't believe it's real." Akamatsu said looking at Nozomi "But Miyata's won a race or two so why didn't she really grow?"

"Apparently it happens due to hormone rushes." Miyata sighed "The more stress from an important match the more likely it is to happen."

"Guess I was stressed about not winning." Nozomi laughed.

"Well you look stunning." Ai smiled "And you did great, even Sumire was secretly cheering for you."

"Hmm." The older girl blushed a bit "I wasn't cheering just…making sure she was wearing the swimsuit I prepared for her."

"You were worried." Ai giggled.

"Sorry about the swimsuit, it got ripped up." Nozomi frowned.

"It's fine." Sumire said "Keep racing and get me a new one, don't worry about little things."

"Aww she loves her~" Akamatsu said.

"Knock it off." Sumire rolled her eyes.

"Lets just get fired up since Kaminashi and Miyata have a great teacher." Akamatsu said.

"Sumirecchi you've got some good ones." Ai said.

"Hmm…" the girl said nothing for a moment "sorry, I won't…be of much use."

"What, you won't be partners with these girls?" Ai gasped.

"No, I accept their qualities…"

"Then what's the problem?" Ai pouted.

"That's what I want to know too." A woman said.

"Mutou-san!" Nozomi gasped "Why are you here."

"I'm here to see you after the race, join you." Jin said.

"Did she fall for me?" Nozomi said.

"No…Onee-sama asked me too do it." Jin said.

"Onee-sama?" Nozomi was confused.

The door opened and a woman with a short white bob cut walked in wearing a fancy dark purple dress, a wide brimmed flowered hat covering her head and a fan open to cover her face.

"Who is…" Nozomi watched the woman walk by her.

"Ginya Meiko-san." Sumire glared.

"What an honor, you remember me." Meiko smiled.

"Asspire." Sumire said "There's no chance I would forget someone so powerful as to be called that."

"She's a trouble maker." Ai told Nozomi and Miyata "She's got S-class abilities but due to behavior she's stuck at A-class."

"This woman is a level above me…" Nozomi blinked.

"I heard something interesting from Jin." Meiko walked around her underling, casually smacking her ass as she went "You are taking a Soeur?"

"No…these girls are just my acquaintances." Sumire said.

"Is that so…" Meiko walked up to Nozomi before suddenly jerking her body to swing her ass out.

"HMPH!" Sumire appeared in an instant and blocked the attack from hitting Nozomi.

"Nice cover." Meiko laughed "The ass speaks like a mouth…That girl is special to you."

"What do you want?" Sumire glared.

"Just confirming something." Meiko smiled "You passionate ass, you're different than the other cowards. I got excited hearing you had a cute little sister, I thought the one who gave me those old thrills was back, that I could have a passionate race with her again but…"

She flicked her waist and flipped Sumire.

"Looks like I expected too much." She sighed "Your movements…techniques and judgement…disappointing."

"Leave her alone." Nozomi attacked but was stuck.

"You've got a long way to go kid." Meiko sighed.

"I can't…move, it's like I'm stuck." Nozomi hissed.

"Let her go Ginya-san." Sumire stood up.

"Oh…what's this now." The woman hummed.

"I said let her go." Sumire appeared right in front of her in a flash and sent her flying with an ass swing.

"Onee-sama!" Jin yelled.

"If you have business with me, speak only to me." Sumire glared.

"Fine, let's speak." Meiko went back in.

The two traded a few more blows, but it was clear that Sumire was still not going all out.

" **Roar! White Fang!"** Ai suddenly stepped in to break up the fight.

A tiger like spirit appeared and broke the fight up.

"That attack was…" Nozomi paused "Like Fujisaki…"

"You're both making a scene." Shinonome said "Besides Ginya-san, Sumirecchi isn't in her groove yet."

"Fine…" Ginya dusted off her hat and put it back on "I'll be more apt myself on a land…I'll wait for you at the next Kobe Harbor Special, don't disappoint me. Three weeks, I'm looking forward to it."

She started to leave "Come along Jin."

"Yes Onee-san." the girl quickly scampered after her boss.

"Hmm." Sumire quickly left.

"Wait!" Nozomi ran after her "Sakuragi-san!"

She grabbed the older girl's arm.

"What…" she sighed.

"That Lock Hip Heaven…put me in it." Nozomi said.

"Why are you saying stupid things." Sumire sighed.

"Please!"

"I can't do it! Not on the sidewalk!" she yelled "Now let me go!"

"But-."

"I said I can't what don't you understand!"

"Just once, you can go easy on me." Nozomi said.

"I CAN'T!" Sumire screamed at her "Not…not after what happened when I injured Onee-sama…Now I can't squeeze my ass."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up- Ch 102**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
